Love Me Not
by deepwater1978
Summary: You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever. But I will love you until it kills me, and even then, you will be in my heart.
1. Chapter 1

This was the first impulsive thing she had ever done in her life. Elena Gilbert had always been the responsible, reliable person but after finding out her boyfriend was actually married, she had decided to continue her vacation in the Bahamas.

Work was her panacea, her life support all these years. When she was happy, she worked. Sad, she worked. Sick, she worked. Work was the cure for all her ills. Work was the remedy for everything…even heartbreak so profound you thought you would die.

She thought Liam Davis could be a change but she was wrong. Married. He had seemed too good to be true, and he was. Good-looking, charming, friendly, witty, athletic, successful, and financially secured Liam Davis was married.

Caroline Forbes, her best friend was the one who had encouraged her to take her vacation to the Bahamas with Liam. "You work too damn hard, Elena. You have earned this vacation. You are going to have a wonderful time with Liam. The time away will be good for both of you. You will feel a lot better for having done it." Caroline repeated this dialogue for the last few weeks, trying to convince Elena that this would be a perfect vacation for both Liam and her.

Sun, sea and sand, the typical promise of the islands of the Caribbean and Elena was looking forward to it. This was her first visit to the Bahamas. In fact, it was her visit to a Caribbean island, and she could hardly wait. The closest she'd come to a tropical vacation had been a spring break trip to Mexico five years before but a visit to an island? That was a totally new experience for her. And what made it more exciting was that she was making the trip with Liam whom she had been with for almost three months. She had decided maybe it was time for her to take the next step in their relationship.

She met Liam on one of her assignments in Mystic Falls. Elena was sent to report on a fatal stabbing in the Mystic Grill. Liam Davis was the attending physician at the Mystic Falls Hospital that night. They introduced themselves, made small talk, then Liam asked her to meet him later for a drink after his shift had finished. Elena went ahead and had liked him. They began dating two weeks later.

Liam was as much a workaholic as she was. He was scheduled to fly out early the next day so she placed him a call the moment she arrived to the hotel in Bahamas. He answered his phone on the second ring.

"Miss me?" she teased.

"Elena? Hi. I'm glad you called."

"Busy day?"

"Not too bad."

"I miss you."

"You saw me just last night."

"But only briefly. The beach is beautiful. It's sunny and warm here. I can't wait to see you here. Why don't I pick you up from the airport tomorrow?"

After a pause, he said, "Actually, Elena, it's good that you called. I needed to talk to you."

Something in the tone of his voice prevented her from prattling on. She stopped talking and waited for him to fill the silence that yawned between them.

"I wanted to call you first thing this morning, but this isn't the sort of thing…The fact is…And I'm sorry as hell about this. You can't begin to know how sorry I'm. I'm afraid I can't get away tomorrow."

She couldn't deny she was disappointed. "Oh."

"I know how much you had looked forward to this trip. And so had I," Liam rushed to add.

"It's OK. We can always plan for another vacation." She didn't want to make him feel bad. "I can fly back tomorrow and we can have dinner together."

"You don't understand what I'm saying, Elena. I can't meet you at all."

"Oh. I see. That is disappointing. Well…"

"It's been very tense around here. My wife found my airline ticket and…"

"Excuse me?"

"I said my wife found…"

"You are married?"

"Well…yeah. I thought you knew."

"No." Her facial muscles felt stiff and inflexible. "You have failed to mention a Mrs Davis."

"Because my marriage has nothing to do with you, with us. It hasn't been a real marriage for a long time. Once I have explained my situation at home to you, you will understand."

"You are married." This time it was a statement, not a question.

"Elena, listen…"

"No. I'm not going to listen, Liam. What I'm going to do is hang up on you, you son of a bitch."

She clung to her phone tightly after pushing the end button. She swallowed a surge of nausea and took another moment to compose herself. Later she would lick her wounded ego, berate herself for being such an idiot, and curse him to hell and back. But right now she would enjoy the vacation herself. She would not let anyone spoil her holiday plans.

Liam's revelation had left her reeling with disbelief. She was furious beyond measure. She was terribly hurt, but more than anything she was embarrassed by her gullibility. All the more reason she was not about to let the bastard affect her vacation.

A long shadow spread over her. She turned her head and found she had to look up a long way to see the face of its creator. Her eyes travelled along the length of a hard, muscular male body wearing nothing but bathing trunks. Her heart skipped a beat or two. Her stomach seemed to free-fall for a long time before crash landing. Her mouth went as dry as the Sahara. But she kept her features cool and remote as she took in the dark brown hair, blue eyes and the smile. His smile had all the cunning of a fox and all the honesty of a Boy Scout. Piratical mischief and angelic sincerity exuded from that smile. That self-confident grin could either make you melt or shiver, depending upon your point of view.

"Bad day with the boyfriend?"

Elena stared at him blankly for several seconds. "What?"

"You have heard me."

 _Arrogant bastard!_

Brown eyes blazed at him. "Don't you know that eavesdropping is rude?"

"I didn't. You talked too loud." He stretched his legs out before him as he sat on the white beach chair next to her. "He is married. He is not worth it."

She grew angry at the invasion of her privacy he represented. "That isn't any of your business."

"No," he agreed easily. "It isn't. But I still think it is not worth getting upset over a married man who is clearly a bastard."

She thought about Liam for a moment, then she looked away. He was right. Liam Davis was not worth it. Elena smiled as she thought about how she hung up on Liam. And she had called him son of a bitch.

"Want to know what I think?"

She turned her head and looked at him. "No." But she knew she lied.

"I think your ex is a damn fool and I think you are a damn fool for feeling upset about the break up."

"You are crazy. You know nothing about me."

He cocked his head to one side. "You deserve better, young lady."

Her expression was challenging. "What, mysterious stranger who has all the answers?"

"Hmm, well, let's just say I have learnt a few things all these years." He smiled, his eyes glinting with a wickedly mocking light.

Elena glanced at the man beside her. In the late afternoon of Bahamas, the sunlight cast the angles and planes of his face into sharp relief, highlighting the prominent bones of his cheek and jaw, and hollowing with shadows in his lean cheeks. She was conscious of the strength in his smoothly carved profile. He intrigued her in a way that no men had done it before.

"It's a beautiful place." The man next to her gestured casually around him.

"Yes, it is." She closed her eyelids and let out a sigh of total ecstasy.

"If once you have slept on an island you'll never be quite the same." She smiled as her thoughts went back to the words of the poem she had learned as a little girl. The words were those of Rachel Field, if she remembered correctly, and they were so true.

Elena could feel the sun shining down on her closed eyelids. She was so relaxed, she felt as if she could float off in the crystal clear water, only a few feet away from her. It was a sensuous experience, not only for Elena, but for the man watching her from the white beach chair next to her.

She had caught Damon Salvatore's attention the moment he arrived at his resort earlier that morning. He came here for a board meeting and had decided to stay a night. He had told his staff they were to pretend not to know him over the next twenty-four hours and then he would hit the pool late afternoon. He could certainly get used to being a tourist, he thought with a laugh. The tall, long dark brown hair brunette dressed in a modest sky blue maillot who moved effortlessly had caught his eyes when she walked to the reception asking for directions. Very pretty eyes, he noted. She was tall and thin with long, long legs. Her long, dark hair which had fallen in layers over her shoulders and down her back gave her a sexy as hell look. She had stirred his fantasies the moment he saw her. He had met many beautiful women but somehow she was different.

Damon Salvatore, was the eldest son of Giuseppe Salvatore and also the president of the multibillion-dollar corporation, Salvatore Corporate in Washington DC. His dark good looks and devastating charm had made him supremely sure for himself. And he thought he was sure of his love for Katherine Pierce. Until a week ago when she ended their relationship.

"We should get married, Katherine."

"And do what? Meet each other in airports. You know how much you travel for your business. And I have dozens of photo shootings and catwalks next year alone. That wouldn't be much of a marriage, would it?"

Katherine Pierce was one of the beautiful supermodels in Washington DC. Chauffeured limousines, sable coats, designer gowns, her own personal hairdresser, everything first class – all the accoutrements of success are her. She was twenty-eight years old and her face and body would be good for another few years – longer if she was careful. She had everything she had ever wanted, yet being with Damon Salvatore, she realised she could never capture this man.

"Katherine, I love you. We can work this out. You have to admit, Katherine, that we are good for each other."

"You don't really want to marry me, Damon." But she understood what he meant. Over the years they had become comfortable for each other. She thought she loved him. Or maybe she loved being Damon Salvatore's girlfriend. "We will end up in misery if we get married. It won't work. I don't want to end up hating you."

Strangely enough, Damon didn't feel angry or upset when Katherine moved out of their apartment a few days ago. Maybe he had never realised his relationship with Katherine had been superficial, but it had always suited both of them. He would always love the good memories of her. He would not be fixated on her. His relationship with Katherine would certainly not prevent him from having another. He would want to marry eventually. If he loved the woman, he would want to make a life together, and to Damon that would mean marriage.

"Want to go for a swim?" He asked the brunette next to him.

Elena opened her eyes and turned to face the man next to her. He seemed pretty harmless. "Sure. Why not?"

She wasn't going to let Liam Davis bothered her anymore. She was going to enjoy her vacation here in Bahamas and when she got back to Mystic Falls, she would start afresh.

She dived into the heated pool and swam out until her arms started to ache. "Mmm this water is heavenly," she purred, as she swam up close to him. The man looked so unbelievably good in nothing but a pair of bathing trunks.

Damon had been trying for the last hour to keep his hands to himself when he was with her. It was becoming harder and harder. He almost laughed aloud at his own thoughts. That was certainly not the only thing becoming harder.

She was now hanging onto the side of the wall, thinking it was time to get out of the pool, when he closed those last few inches and pressed their bodies close together. She inhaled a quick breath of air, as her breasts brushed against his chest. She could feel the heat instantly pool in her stomach and her nipples hardened in anticipation of his touch. If he pulled back now she would lose all function of her body and sink to the bottom of the pool. She turned to jelly and the man had done nothing more than press up close to her.

Damon looked into her desired filled eyes and growled low in his throat, pulling her more tightly against him. There wasn't one part of their bodies not touching. She could feel his obvious arousal pressed against her and wanted the clothing out of the way, so he could plunge inside of her.

She watched in wonder, as his eyes dilated, seconds before he lowered his head to hers and brought their lips together in the most passionate kiss she had ever received. She had never been kissed so erotically and her body was quivering in excitement.

A deep moan escaped her throat, as his tongue traced the contours of her mouth. Her hands lifted up around his shoulders and her fingers tangled in his hair. It was breath-taking. Her body continued to shake as his hands rubbed up and down her bare back. She was grateful for the tiny bikini that didn't hide much of her skin from his hands but it still wasn't enough. She wanted more.

Elena lost all ability to think as Damon ran his mouth down the smooth column of her throat and sucked the skin in at her pulse point. He continued caressing her neck and reached the vee between her breasts, making her breath hitch in anticipation.

She didn't realize they were moving, until she felt a cool sensation of water rushing over her head, as he pulled her underneath the waterfall at the end of the pool. They were suddenly enclosed in a cave, with the waterfall hiding them from any prying eyes.

Damon unlatched her bikini top and tossed it aside while he continued exploring her body. As his lips traced the top of her soft mounds of flesh, she couldn't stop squirming in pleasure. When he finally latched on to her aching nipple, her back arched forward, wanting more.

He wanted more light, so he could finally see the colour of her beautiful, hardened peaks but the taste of her body was sending him quickly over the edge of sanity.

He untied her bikini bottom and it floated away to parts unknown. She didn't care; all she cared about was him uniting their bodies together. She needed him more than she needed air. He brought his lips back to hers and she grabbed hold of him like she was starving.

He pulled her legs up and she wrapped them around his waist, while her stomach continued quivering with need, as she realized he was uncovered and pressing against her opening. She moved her hips forward, needing him inside of her. He obliged her body's request and with one deep thrust, buried himself inside her core.

She cried out as he filled her up. She had never been filled so fully before. Before she had time to catch her breath, he was gripping her hips tightly, as he moved in and out of her moist heat. She threw her head back and cried out. Damon traced her collar bone, sucking on her pounding pulse, as he moved faster in and out of her folds.

She felt heat shooting from her core and through her limbs, as he continued to move quickly in and out of her. She could feel her muscles tensing, the faster he moved. Suddenly it was too much and she jerked in his arms, as her body tightened convulsively around his engorged staff.

Damon shuddered as her already tight body, started convulsing around him and he couldn't hold off any longer. He thrust deeply inside her body, not leaving any space between them. He released his seed deep inside her womb, while his body shook from the power of the orgasm. He was very grateful for the ledge they were leaning on because his legs could no longer hold him up, let alone the both of them.

Elena stayed wrapped around Damon, as her breathing started to return to normal. They were still connected together intimately and she didn't want to let go. After a few minutes of being wrapped together in the water, she started to shiver. They were no longer making love and she realized she was naked in a public pool. She was grateful Damon had thought to drag them to privacy because she hadn't been thinking of anything but her body's intense need.

"I don't know where my bathing suit is," Elena finally said and was grateful for the darkness because she could feel the heat in her face.

"I'm sorry about that," Damon said but the huge smile splitting his face didn't seem very apologetic. Elena saw the humour in the situation and started to giggle. If only her friends could see her now, they would certainly not recognize the bold woman she'd just been.

"Hey, who's in there?" they both heard someone calling. Her laughter instantly stopped and she was mortified someone knew she was in the secluded cave and most likely knew what she was doing. She began to look around with real panic. She spotted her top and put it on but couldn't find her bottoms.

"I'll go find them, wait here," he said, still sporting the same grin. He quickly disappeared, back out to the main pool and she stayed in the privacy of the cave, shivering with cold. She heard Damon speaking with whoever was out there but couldn't tell what they were saying.

He came back through the waterfall and she was incredibly grateful to see her bottoms in his hands. He handed them over and she struggled to put them back on under the water.

"I knew the night guard out there and he's gone now. Let's sneak out of here and go back to the room," he whispered, when she finally had her suit situated. She nodded and followed him out of the cave. She looked around nervously and there was nobody around. She climbed out of the pool, quickly wrapping a towel around her shaking body.

"I can't believe I did that," she said, as she stared up at the man who had just rocked her entire universe. She was shocked to realize she didn't feel any guilt over the incident.

"Believe it or not I have never been so hungry for a woman that I lost my head," Damon replied with a look of disbelief on his own face.

"I'm going to take a shower because I'm freezing and can't quit shaking." She swept past him, but he caught her arm and drew her back.

"What's your name?" He was certain she had never told him her name.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because we had a very intimate moment in there a few minutes ago and I want to know your name."

"No." She shook her head. "I'm going inside."

"Wait a minute." He pulled her back again. "That's it? Dammit! The least you can do to repay a man who gave you an intense orgasm is your name," he said, angrily straining the words through his teeth.

Her cheeks filled with colour and heat. "You're disgusting."

"You didn't seem to think so a few minutes ago," he said blandly. "Alright. I'm an idiot, and a first-class jerk. I don't even know how to say hello, because I failed to get your name."

She just stared at him and said nothing.

"Are you going to tell me your name or not?"

"I really got to go inside."

"Okay. Fine," he muttered bitterly. "What about dinner?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…because…" She lowered her gaze, floundering for something to say. She looked like she didn't know what else to say after that.

"You want me to leave you alone?"

"Yes."

"No, you don't."

She raised her chin. "Yes, I do."

"You are a liar," he whispered huskily as his face moved down very near to hers. "You are attracted to me. You might not want to admit it. You might not like it. But you sure as hell can't deny it."

"No. It's not true!" The stubborn jut of her chin said otherwise. "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Because, dammit, I want you. In bed."

His bluntness gave her pause, but not for long. "You're never at a loss for words, are you?"

"Never."

"I'm going inside now." Eyes narrowed, she hissed a warning. "Leave me alone. Stay away from me."

x x x

Damon had made a serious tactical error and he knew it.

Cursing his poor judgment, he drained the third glass of bourbon he had drunk since returning from the pool. He hadn't even gone to bed, knowing that it would be useless. He wouldn't sleep. Between desire and self-flagellation, he would stay awake all night anyway. So he had chosen to have a drink in the bar at the resort.

He couldn't believe he had given in to the insane impulse to drag her up against him and kiss her like that. He just wanted to kiss her. Just once. He intended it to end right there. Dammit, making love to her was not part of the plan! What a reckless thing to do. He had never lost control in a woman like that. Not even Katherine.

But did he regret it? Not in the least. He felt bloody fabulous, actually. She was an incredible woman.

It couldn't be her beauty. He had seen beautiful women before. Lots of them. Many had all but thrown themselves at him. But this one…there was just something about her that made every single one of his nerve endings stand on end. He had never been more aware of anyone in his life.

Now he had taken her, so why wasn't he contented? Why wasn't he satisfied? What was wrong with him? Because she didn't tell him her name. Because she didn't want to have dinner with him tonight. Because she didn't want to go to bed with him tonight. An influx of heat surged through his body now, and with it, desire. He wanted to smell her. He wanted to feel her hair against his cheek, his chest, his belly. Imagining her lips and tongue against his skin cost him precious breath, but the lack of sufficient air was worth the image. He wanted to taste her again and tug on her nipple with his mouth.

"I would buy you another drink if you don't mind." A sexy female voice reverberated behind Damon.

He turned to make certain the words were intended for him. But he had never seen the woman smiling up at him. "You are Damon Salvatore, right?"

"That's right."

Her smile widened. "Andie Starr. TV reporter from Richmond, Virginia."

"Oh. But I'm not interested in doing an interview."

It wasn't a brilliant comeback, but it was all he could think of to say. She was a stunner with medium-length almond-coloured straight hair and a great body.

Andie took the wooden chair next to him. "Then I guess we need to get to know each other," she answered in a self-confident tone, as though he was obviously going to comply and fall at her feet in gratitude.

"I like you. You are very direct." He rested his forearms on the back of the chair, grinning at her mischievously. "You've got a lot of nerve."

"You're the one with a lot of nerve, Mr Salvatore. I have heard you have an uncanny knack for being at the right place at the right time."

"Well, Miss Starr…"

"Andie. Everyone calls me Andie. So are you here on vacation at your own resort?" Andie asked conversationally.

"I told you I'm not interested in an interview."

Andie looked around doubtfully. "This isn't exactly a place, or a good spot for an interview anyway."

"Yeah." The bar was crowded, noisy, and anything but a place for an interview. It was a venue to socialize.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" She licked her lips slowly, making her looked seductive as hell.

"I take it you are single."

"What made you think so?"

Damon shrugged. "Gut feeling."

"Where's your girlfriend? I heard Miss Pierce had moved out of your apartment. What had happened? Did you two break up?" Andie queried slyly.

"I don't want to talk about her."

"Neither do I." She paused for a count of ten before continuing. "What should we talk about?"

His gaze moved to her mouth, where it remained for several seconds before he looked into her eyes. "Do we have to talk?"

Damon grabbed her hand and they headed out the bar and stepped onto an elevator. They looked at each other for maybe ten seconds, then came together like cymbals. Their lips fused in a kiss that was hard and rough. She took his tongue into her mouth with an eroticism that made him groan.

Was he nuts? Had he lost his mind completely? He was cursing himself just now for not being able to take his pathetic mind off the brunette and now he was kissing another woman in the elevator. Was he really going to do this?

 _You bet your ass I am_.

He needed this. He needed another woman to get the brunette out of his head. This one would help him to forget. Okay, it was stupid, it was dangerous, it was wanton. But tonight he wanted to let the steam out.

They barely made it into his luxury suite. Damon pinned her to the door, his hands went straight to the buttons of her blouse, undid them and pushed his hands inside her blouse. He placed his hands on her breasts, squeezed them gently, and caressed the tight centre. She gasped out loud as he covered her mouth with his.

Holding the kiss, she fumbled with his belt and fly while he slid his hands down the outsides of her thighs, then pushed up her skirt until he could reach her panties. He peeled them down, past knees, past high heels.

He nudged himself between her legs, clasped her hips, and with one strong thrust buried himself inside her.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena cried at the wedding. She couldn't help herself. It wasn't possible to watch Alaric and Jenna exchange vows without tears of joy cascading from her eyes, her happiness for her aunt nearly painful. As the couple faced each other, Elena watched Alaric's face, Jenna's back to her as she recited her vows to her almost-husband. Every emotion was raw and unguarded on Alaric's face as he repeated his vows gruffly, but with tender emotion.

The small wedding audience made up of friends and family. The weather had cooperated so everything had been set up outdoors, and the decorations were exquisite. Jenna had opted for a small ceremony, although there was a lavish reception planned for after the wedding at the Mystic Grill to give their best wishes to the happy couple. Jenna looked like a princess in her ivory Victorian gown of silk and the finest lace. The style suited Jenna, who was tall and svelte; the gown was fitted until it reached her hips and then flared in a bell to the floor.

Elena adored her mauve bridesmaid dress. The evening gown had a well-fitted lace bodice with a chiffon skirt and a beautifully detailed scalloped illusion neckline. Elena knew she looked as good as she could manage when standing next to a stunning bride like Jenna.

Elena looked across the happy couple at Jeremy, her brother who was the best man. Jeremy was in an identical black tux, but Alaric was wearing a bow tie. Jeremy was wearing a thin black tie with tiny stripes of emerald green.

When the minister reached the part of the ceremony where he asked if anyone had any objections, Alaric scowled.

Turning his head briefly toward the man of the cloth, Alaric informed the minister irritably, "She's mine. Move on."

Elena bit her lip to keep from giggling. Alaric Saltzman was far from subtle about his possessiveness of Jenna. Her eyes met Jeremy's. She could tell he was stifling a grin and his eyes were dancing with amusement.

Turning her attention back to Alaric and Jenna, she watched through eyes blurred with tears as the minister pronounced them man and wife. Alaric kissed his bride…and kissed his bride again…and finally stopped when Jeremy slapped him on the back in congratulations, but Elena knew it was really to keep Alaric from devouring his new wife in front of the guests. Jenna's eyes were sparkling with tears as she hugged Elena and took back her bouquet. Jeremy offered his arm and Elena clenched it, following the newly-married couple down the aisle.

"I'm so happy for them," Jeremy smiled broadly for the crowd as he said it.

"Yes, I'm happy for them too," Elena said. "Jenna looks stunning today."

"So are you, Elena," Jeremey said softly. "You look beautiful today."

Elena smiled at her brother. Every one of the wedding preparations had gone incredibly smoothly, everything perfectly planned. All the wedding party had to do was enjoy the festivities. Watching Alaric and Jenna together for the last few days had been achingly poignant, but satisfying. Elena had no doubt that her aunt would be happy with Alaric. The two of them were like two parts of a whole, so happy together that it was almost painful to watch. Elena was grateful that Jenna finally had a man who would make her ecstatically happy. Her aunt was pregnant, but not enough to be showing yet. Although Elena hadn't thought it possible, it had made Alaric even more protective and nurturing with Jenna. They would both make good parents. Any child born to the two of them would be blessed.

Damon walked up the steps of the Mystic Grill and headed toward the bar. He glanced at his wristwatch. Luckily he wasn't that late. He couldn't make it to Alaric's wedding ceremony but he promised his best friend he would turn up for the reception.

Damon met Alaric in the university and soon they became good friends. After they had graduated, they still managed to keep in close contact. Damon would fly to Mystic Falls every couple of months to meet his friend for a drink.

"Damon, over here."

Damon nodded and worked his way past the crowd to the bar where Alaric and Jenna were standing. He accepted the champagne Alaric passed to him.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I'm a little late. Business. It couldn't be avoided." He held up his glass. "Congratulations to my best friend and his beautiful wife."

Damon had met Jenna on a few occasions and had liked her straightaway. Jenna was the perfect woman for Alaric. He had no doubt about it.

"Thanks, Damon." Jenna grinned. "Alaric is so worried that you may not make it for the reception."

Damon took a sip of the champagne from the glass. "Won't miss it. But I'm terribly sorry for missing the ceremony. And I can't be your best man, buddy. So, to compensate for it, you will have a surprise gift from me."

Jenna laughed. "I know why Alaric likes you so much. I like you too."

Damon winked. "Most women love me. There is no doubt about it."

Alaric punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Arrogant bastard! This is my wedding. Behave yourself."

"I'm going to talk to my colleagues from the college." Jenna turned to face Damon. "I will leave my husband to you. Look after him for me, okay?"

"No problem. Your husband is in good hands, madam." Damon smirked.

There were at least fifty guests in the reception. Damon watched the large crowd at the Grill. "Nice wedding."

"Thanks." Alaric grinned. "I'm glad you can make it."

"Yes, I'm glad I can make it too." He lowered his glass, his glance automatically straying to a stunning brunette across the room. And then it came to him. He recognised the face immediately. She was the brunette he met at his resort in Bahamas.

"Who is she?"

Alaric glanced around. "Who?"

Damon raised his glass and gestured toward the far side of the room. "The brunette beside Jenna."

"Elena Gilbert."

"You know her?"

"She is Jenna's niece."

What a small world, Damon thought. "So she grew up here?"

"Yep."

"What does she do?"

"She works for the TV station in Mystic Falls. She is a TV reporter."

"A TV reporter?" He never would have guessed that by looking at her.

"Yep." Alaric narrowed his eyes. "You are asking a lot of questions about Elena. Got your eyes on her?"

He shifted his weight but didn't remove his gaze from the woman. "Elena Gilbert is an eyeful," he admitted to Alaric.

"Always was. One of the prettiest girls in school. Classy, you know?"

"I totally agree with that."

"Damon, she is Jenna's niece. So she is my niece now," Alaric gave him a warning look. "I know that your track record with women is impressive. But it ain't gonna happen this time."

"Are you going to stop me?" Damon looked at his best friend.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"I'm not going to hurt her," Damon said dryly. "I just want to introduce myself."

"I know what you are thinking, Damon."

"You don't trust me?"

"Where Elena is concerned I am."

"Jesus, Don't go caveman on me, Alaric. I'm just trying to be friendly." Damon took another sip of the champagne. "I will talk to you later."

Elena took two triple-chocolate-dipped strawberries from a silver tray and found a secluded corner in which to eat them. Holding the tiny green stem between her thumb and finger, she bit into the first strawberry. The dark chocolate outer layer was bittersweet against her tongue. Then the milk chocolate coated the roof of her mouth with its rich, velvety texture. Next, almost like a benediction, the mellow white chocolate soothed her palate and prepared it for the succulent ruby fruit her teeth sank into.

She chewed it with slow, sinful relish, letting each layer of chocolate melt and fill her mouth with its particular degree of sweetness.

It was a sensuous experience, not only for Elena, but for the man watching her from across the room. Casually propped against the wall, ankles crossed, long legs at a slant, he watched Elena Gilbert's carnal destruction of two chocolate-covered strawberries. She made eating them such an erotic exercise that his own mouth watered, more for a taste of the lips and tongue that did them such delectable justice than for the strawberries themselves.

He had every intention of asking Alaric later all about this Elena Gilbert. She had aroused his curiosity. And his curiosity, like all his other appetites, never went unappeased for long.

However, for the moment, he was content just to watch Elena Gilbert as she ate the strawberries. No longer a small-town girl, she stuck out like a sore thumb.

Bad comparison, he thought. Sore thumbs were unsightly. He had yet to find a single unsightly thing about this woman.

Maybe it was time for him to find out more about this woman. He always welcomed a challenge. His eyes narrowed as he walked towards her.

At the tap on her shoulder, Elena turned around, confronting a black necktie with thin blue stripes resting against a dove-grey shirt. She followed the necktie up to that devastating smile.

She stared at the smiling face. Her eyes opened wide in recognition.

"You."

"Me. Small world, isn't it?" His mother had always been a firm advocate of destiny. Until this moment he had never believed in it himself.

"Beautiful wedding," he commented casually, his lips curling up in a small grin.

"Yes. And beautiful couple," Elena added, returning his smile.

"I take it you didn't bring a date. I didn't see you with anyone." He hadn't seen any man with her. "I presume you have ended things with your ex who is married."

"That's none of your business."

"I like the way you eat strawberries."

That wasn't exactly what Elena had expected. At least she gave him credit for originality. Cerebrally she could acknowledge his cleverness and pass it off. Physically it wasn't so easy to dismiss.

Her tummy fluttered and slipped a little lower. That leading line of so few words told her several things at once. That he had been watching her for some time. That he liked what he saw.

"Thank you. I'm flattered," she mocked.

He laughed. "I like you."

"But I don't like you."

"Dance?"

"No, thank you."

She tried to turn her back on him, but he touched her elbow. "Please?"

"No. Thank you." She enunciated the words so that he couldn't mistake the resolve behind them.

"How come?"

She didn't want to embarrass Alaric and Jenna. Otherwise she would have reminded this glib, blue-eyed man with the to-die-for body and the crocodile grin that she owed him absolutely no explanation for not wanting to dance with him.

Instead she settled for, "I've danced too much already and my feet are hurting. Now, excuse me, please."

She moved away, keeping her back to him. She stepped around the buffet and headed toward the round table in the centre of the room, the one with the champagne fountain on it. She held a tulip glass under one of the spouts and filled.

"You didn't have to lie, you know."

Champagne splashed over her hand as she spun around, making eye contact with that broad chest again. "I wasn't lying."

He made a mocking sound. "Now, Miss Gilbert, I've been watching you, and you haven't danced a single dance, though you've been invited to several times."

Her cheeks went pink, but she was more annoyed than embarrassed. "Then that should have been your first clue. I don't want to dance."

"Why not just say so?"

"I just did."

He laughed again. "I like your sense of humour."

"I wasn't trying to be amusing and couldn't care less whether you like me, my sense of humour, the way I eat strawberries, or anything else."

He carefully removed the tilting champagne glass from her bloodless, nerveless fingers before it spilled. Setting it on the table first, he then pulled her into his arms and said, "Dance?"

She didn't smile back. "You don't take no for an answer, do you?"

"Not when I want something badly enough."

"And you badly wanted to dance with me?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why?"

"Because I like you, Elena."

"How do you know my name?"

He drew her closer. "Alaric is a good friend of mine." Eyes the colour of a Scandinavian fjord looked down at her mouth again. "There's a tiny speck of chocolate in the left corner of your lips." Instinctively, Elena made a point of the end of her tongue and searched out the particle. When it dissolved against her tongue, he said, "Got it."

Elena jerked herself out of the momentary trance he had miraculously induced. "I guess Alaric told you everything about me."

"Enough. But some things I want to find out for myself."

"Like what?"

"What I want to know about you, Elena, I don't think you'd want me to find out here on the dance floor."

She squirmed away from him and said frostily, "Thank you for the dance, Mr.—"

"Salvatore. Damon Salvatore. But you can't stop dancing now. They're already into another song." He swung her into his arms again.

Elena shot her partner a poisonous glance. He had her and he knew it. He wasn't going to let her go without a fuss, and he knew that she wouldn't risk making a scene.

But she would be damned before she relaxed her body against his, the way his strong arms were dictating that she should. It was disconcerting enough just to be held this close. His thighs were hard as they moved against hers

"Back to why I wanted to dance with you," Damon said conversationally. "I like your hair, too."

"Thank you."

"Bet it looks sexy as hell spread out on a pillow."

"You'll never know."

"I already knew how it felt when it was wet and how it felt when I touched it."

"Please remove your hand, Mr Salvatore."

"From here?" He pressed the small of her back. There was an explosion of heat in Elena's lower body. She almost gasped at the shock of it, but caught herself just in time. She was afraid, however, that she hadn't concealed her reaction from her partner, who was watching her closely. "Relax," he told her.

"Forget it."

"I don't mean to be insulting."

"Don't you?"

"No. I just admire your figure."

"Well, if you must, please admire it from afar."

"I would be the first one to jump to your defence if any other man held you this close. But since we're going to be intimate, I—"

"We are not going to be intimate."

He smiled knowingly. "We were very intimate in Bahamas."

Elena glared at him. He rubbed his hand over her back. Reflexively she arched it. A wrong move. Because it caused her breasts to flatten against the solidity of his chest. The blue eyes grew dark and intense. Elena sucked in her breath sharply.

"You are disgusting, Mr Salvatore."

Suddenly Damon was holding nothing but air. Elena was moving away from him, making quiet, unobtrusive apologies to the people she edged around on her way to the door. Because of the large crowd, it was more difficult for Damon to cut and wend his way through the dancing couples. Elena had reached the front door of Mystic Grill before he caught up with her.

"Hey, Elena. What's wrong?"

She faced him like a spitting cat. "It was everything you said, everything you did. I despise that stupid, masculine superiority that you emanate like a bad odour. In fact, I wholly dislike every sexist thing about you, Mr. Salvatore. Now, leave me alone."

"All right, look, I'm sorry, maybe I was coming on a little too strong."

"A little too strong?"

"Dammit!" He cursed. "I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable. But you have no idea how thrilled I was when I saw you again just now. I have missed you since you left."

Elena ignored him and walked out of the Grill. He caught her arm; she wrested it free.

"Look, I don't know what game you are trying to play here. But I'm not interested."

"I'm not playing any games. I want to know you. I want to spend time with you."

She crossed her arms over her middle and assumed the aggravated stance and expression that had burst innumerable masculine egos "Sorry but I don't."

"Liar." He moved closer, so close that she had to tilt her head back to look up at him. "If you aren't interested, you should have just come right out and told me that, Elena," he said in a throbbing voice, "instead of getting all warm and fluid while we were dancing."

Elena stared up at him with mortification, not only because his words were so provocative, but because they were so accurate. "I...you...I didn't get warm an... an...and fluid."

He peered at her from beneath a shelf of unruly dark brown brows. "You've already got one lie to your credit, Elena. I wouldn't go pushing my luck if I were you."

"I'm not lying!"

His eyes slid down her middle. "Want me to prove it?"

"No!" She took a step back away from him.

"Give me a week."

She blinked. "What?"

"Give me a week to prove that you are attracted to me."

She stared at him, momentarily speechless. But he looked serious. Finally, she said. "You are crazy."

He grinned. "Yes, you are right. I'm crazy about you."

She spun on her heels and stormed toward her car. Damon, grinning from ear to ear, watched her get into her SUV and drive away as though the devil were after her. In essence that was exactly who was after her, Damon thought with a lecherous grin.

In her SUV, Elena was speeding down the road. "A week!" she exclaimed.

 _Give me a week to prove that you are attracted to me._

Damon Salvatore was truly an arrogant bastard.


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly before noon the next morning Elena emerged from Mystic's Supermarket with a sack in each arm. She looked down the rows of pickups and cars parked in the small lot and saw her SUV. She was halfway back to her SUV when a man stepped right into her path.

"You ruin my life, Elena Gilbert," he said fiercely.

Elena skidded to a halt, barely avoiding a collision. But the abrupt stop sent a shudder through her that dislodged her grip on one of the grocery sacks, and it slipped out of her grasp. She heard an ominously squishy thud. The tomatoes, she thought. Luckily the eggs were in the other bag.

"Logan," she said quietly.

Logan Fell was one of the members of the Founders' family in Mystic Falls and he was working his way up in politics. He was one of the popular candidates for the next mayor. Who would have guessed the future-mayor-to-be had an ugly habit of abusing his lovely wife Meredith Fell? His campaign was finished the moment Elena reported the story. Logan was arrested by the police and was waiting for a court hearing after being bailed for more than ten thousands. Meredith had

"You took Meredith away from me. She wants a divorce now." He took another step toward her, his face clenching with anger.

"You abuse Meredith. I'm just telling the truth."

"No, you just took her story and ran with it. Minutes of airtime were devoted to how aggressive and abusive I was as her husband," he continued angrily. "You know nothing about our relationship. Absolutely nothing."

"You hurt her, Logan. She is your wife. Look at all the bruises on her body." Elena took a cautious step back, preparing to dart around him. "You are still under probation. Please get out of my way. I will report you to the police."

He thrust his face forward, raised a hand, and stabbed a finger at her chest. "Don't you tell me what to do. I have lost everything. You are responsible for this."

Elena retreated again, clutching her one remaining sack of groceries. She came up hard against the unyielding fender of a big van. Logan closed in on her.

"Get out of my way," she said very steadily, preparing to make a run for her SUV.

"I have nothing to lose now. And I won't let you get away easily…"

Logan broke into a yelp as a hand locked on his shoulder from behind.

Damon used the grip to spin Logan neatly out of Elena's path. With seemingly little effort, he pinned the big man to the door of the pickup.

"She asked you to get out of the way," Damon said in a very soft voice.

"Screw you, you sonofabitch. You destroy my life, Elena Gilbert. You bitch!"

"I'm warning you, don't bother Elena again. Or I will make sure you stay in jail and never come out of there."

Logan scowled. "Take your hands off me, you bastard."

Damon shrugged, released him, and stepped back. He scooped up the sack of groceries that Elena had dropped and took her arm.

"Let's go," he said.

She did not argue. They walked quickly back to her SUV. He took her keys and opened the door for her.

Damon drove out of the small lot onto Mystic Drive. "This guy scared you?"

She hesitated. "Maybe. A little."

"Who is he?"

"Logan Fell. One of the members of the Founders' family. He didn't like the fact that I had reported him to the police for abusing his wife."

"Did he threaten you?"

"Not really."

"Why don't we report this to the police? My cell phone is in the pocket of my jacket."

"Thanks, but that's not necessary. He is waiting for a court hearing."

"You are sure?"

"Yes, it's okay, really."

"You have to be careful."

"I will." She peeked into the sack that had landed on the pavement. As she had suspected, the tomatoes were little more than pulp inside the plastic vegetable bag. The lettuce and mushrooms looked badly bruised too. "So much for lunch."

Damon said nothing for a moment. He drove with easy skill, but he seemed to be concentrating on the road with an unnecessary degree of attention.

"Today is your lucky day, I guess," he said after a while.

"And why was that?" She raised her brows.

"Alaric and Jenna are coming over to my place for lunch. You are more than welcomed to join us. I have got plenty of food."

"Your place?"

"I'm staying in the Salvatore boarding house. Do you know my uncle Zach?"

"Zach Salvatore?"

"Yep."

"Zach Salvatore is also one of the members of Founders' family. He is your uncle?"

"That's right. He is my father's youngest brother. For generations the Salvatore family has lived in Mystic Falls but my father moved to Washington DC more than twenty years ago."

"Right."

"Lunch? You interested? Or do you have other plans?"

She watched him out of the corner of her eye. Get a grip, she told herself. It was only lunch. Alaric and Jenna would be there as well. It was no big deal. "Seeing as how there isn't much that's very exciting in the other sack of groceries, I believe I can speak for myself that I would be pleased to take you up on that offer."

"Okay. Fine. It's settled."

"You appeared to have some hesitation in putting forth your invitation. Was it such a big deal to ask me over to lunch?"

He flexed his hands on the chunky steering wheel. "Had to work up my courage."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I was afraid you would turn me down."

"Why would I do that?"

"You turn down my offer last night."

She stilled. "That was different."

"I can't see any difference."

She felt her jaw tense. "You asked me to give you a week to prove…to prove that I'm attracted to you. That was rude and…and arrogant."

"Okay. I'm sorry for that."

A short silence fell. She didn't expect he would apologise

"If I ask you out on a date, would you say yes?" he said after a moment.

She stared at him, searching his face with an unreadable expression. "Are you serious?"

"I need a date for the Founders party's banquet tomorrow night. Are you free?"

"Are you invited to the Founders party?" She sounded surprised.

"Uncle Zach has asked me to attend the banquet on behalf of him since I'm here for Alaric's wedding. He is in Canada at the moment visiting my cousins. Do you want to come with me or not?"

"I'll think about it."

"Think fast, will you?"

"Hmm."

"What does that mean?"

She shrugged. "I haven't been to the Founders party since my parents passed away years ago."

He winked at her. "So are you interested?"

"Okay."

"I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night." He smiled.

She glanced at him. Dressed in a long-sleeve V-neck T-shirt and black denims, Damon Salvatore looked ridiculously gorgeous, she thought. Tension coiled in the pit of her stomach. "Fine," she said. "I'll be ready."

x x x

"We have got no choice but to move out for at least a week," Alaric said an hour later. He passed a large ceramic bowl across the table to Elena. "Luckily Damon managed to get us a place to stay when they were doing the plumbing."

"My dad managed to pull some strings to get us a place. Otherwise we will end up sleeping on the street." Damon said, laughing.

"Who would have guessed the dorm we stayed would turn out to be leaky building? They kept shutting off the water without warning and the students had to cope with living without water," Alaric said. "We had to have shower and brush our teeth using the bathroom at the gym in the university."

"I can see the problem." Elena gripped the bowl in one hand and served herself a large helping of Damon's dill-and-yogurt-laced cucumber salad. "Jenna, remember we had a problem with a leaky tap at our house five years ago?

"Oh yes!" Jenna exclaimed. "I remember that. We thought we could ignore it but it turned out to be disastrous."

"What happened?" Damon asked.

"We came home one day and found our living room completely flooded," Jenna replied.

"Sounds terrible." Damon dipped the edge of a wedge of sourdough bread into the fragrant curried potato stew on his plate.

Alaric turned his attention to Elena. "I heard you are going to the Founders party, Elena."

Elena shot a glance at Damon. He just gave her a sweet smile.

"You haven't been to the Founders party for a very long time. Why are you interested now?" Jenna asked curiously.

Elena shrugged. "I thought it would be fun."

Jenna raised a brow. "Fun?"

Elena shrugged again and said nothing.

Damon turned to Jenna. "Yes, it would be fun. Because Elena and I are going to the Founders party together. She is my date."

"You're actually going to the Founders party with Damon?" Alaric asked in disbelief.

Elena said nothing, just kept eating curry.

A sardonic look gleamed in Damon's eyes. "Yes, buddy. She is going out with me. What's wrong with that?"

"There is nothing wrong." Jenna looked intrigued now. "You are going out with Damon."

Elena continued to eat more curry.

"I need a date for the Founders party' banquet and Elena just happened to be free," Damon said. "No big deal."

"Yeah, Damon's right. It would be fun since Elena hasn't been to the Founders party for a long time." Jenna turned to Elena. "Your dad was an active member of the Founders families. Maybe you should be more involved."

"My job is busy enough. I don't have time to be involved in the Founders families," Elena explained.

Damon sat forward and folded his arms on the table. "Let's talk about your job, Elena. You seem passionate about it"

She turned and looked at him, then gave a small shrug. "Passionate? Yeah, I guess. When I was a kid, I had this dream of becoming a reporter, telling people what was happening around them. I want to find out the truth, see that the people get an answer."

Both Jenna and Alaric smiled warmly at her.

"Your parents would be so proud of you, Elena," Jenna said softly.

Elena blushed slightly and Damon thought she looked extremely attractive.

"Thanks, Jenna." She smiled briefly before continuing. "But my job can be very demanding and I had encountered a couple of rather unpleasant scenes while trying to find out the truth."

Something in the tone of her voice made him look at her more closely. "Are you still scared of Logan Fell?"

Alaric raised one brow. "Logan Fell? What did he do?"

"Is something wrong?" Jenna asked, sounding concern.

"No, there is nothing wrong," Elena answered.

"Liar," Damon said flatly.

She shot him an irritated look. "Logan Fell was upset because Meredith filed for a divorced. He will have his court hearing end of this week. There is nothing to worry about."

Alaric searched her face. "Did he threaten you? Should we get the police involved?"

"I think I will talk to Sheriff Forbes." Jenna reached for her cell phone on the table. "Maybe they should lock him up until his court hearing."

"No, Jenna. It's okay. I'm fine. He didn't do anything." Elena reassured her aunt.

"But he is dangerous. He has a history of violence. What if he turns violent again?" Jenna looked worried.

"I will be careful, okay? Don't worry." Elena flopped back in her chair. "Nothing is going to happen."

"I will keep her safe until Logan Fell's court hearing." Damon rested an arm along the back of his chair. He did not take his eyes off Elena. "I won't let her out of my sight."

There was a moment of acute shock. They all looked at him. Alaric and Elena had the astonished expressions. But Jenna nodded in immediate agreement.

"Yes, of course," she said. "You will be fine if Damon is with you."

Elena blinked. "Hold on a minute. Nothing is going to happen. I'm fine by myself."

"Alaric and I are flying out tomorrow. You will be alone, Elena," Jenna said. "I think it's a good idea Damon is with you."

"I can look after myself!" Elena exclaimed. "I don't need a bodyguard, for heaven sake!"

"Elena is right," Alaric interrupted. "Nothing is going to happen. This is Mystic Falls. Damon isn't going to stay long anyway."

Damon reached for his glass of iced tea. "I have decided to take some time off, myself."

Elena stilled. "You are taking some time off?"

Alaric watched him expectantly. "So, how long, exactly, do you think you'll stay in Mystic Falls?"

"Long enough." Damon took a sip of his iced tea.

"For how long?" Elena asked warily.

"A week minimum." Damon waited a beat. "But I may extend it."

Elena's mouth fell open.

"I don't believe it," Alaric said flatly. "You hardly take time off from work."

"It's been a while since I got out of my office," Damon said. "I really don't mind spending some time here."

"You are serious about this, aren't you?" Alaric said quietly.

Damon smiled. "You've known me all of your life. Ever known me when I wasn't serious?"

"No, can't say that I have."

Elena helped Jenna with the dishes in the kitchen while Damon and Alaric relaxed in the living room. She stood at the sink in Damon's gleaming, white-tiled kitchen and washed the pan that had been used. Nearby, Jenna, a striped towel draped over her left shoulder, went up on her tiptoes to stack dishes in a cupboard.

"What's with you and Damon, anyway?" Jenna asked after a while.

"What makes you think there's anything between us?"

"I'll be the first to admit that I'm not the most sensitive, intuitive, perceptive woman around."

"Of course not."

"But even I could see that every time Damon looked at you he had the expression that he was interested in you."

"Like you said, you are not real sensitive, intuitive, or perceptive."

"I'm not real stupid, either," Jenna reminded her. "I have never seen that particular look of yours when you were with any other man."

"I don't have a particular look."

Jenna looked at her. "I could recognise the body language and I think Alaric is also aware that you are attracted to him."

She felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "I'm…I'm not attracted to him."

"Ha! You are blushing," Jenna teased her. "You are very attracted to him."

"That's…that's not true," she stammered.

"You danced with him last night."

"It was only a dance. Nothing else."

"Hmm."

"Jenna, don't get the wrong idea," she warned.

"Need help here, ladies?" Damon stood at the doorway.

"No, everything is fine." Jenna put down the towel and looked at her wristwatch. ""Good heavens, it's getting late, isn't it? I have to go home and pack."

"I'm going too. I still have some reports to write," Elena said as she followed Jenna to the front door.

"I will take you home," Damon said as he fished keys out from her hand.

She jerked back around. "No, I can go home by myself."

He walked past her and opened the door. "No, I will drive you home and make sure you are safe. Don't forget about Logan Fell."

"For crying out loud." Elena exclaimed. "This is ridiculous. You can't possibly be serious about this bodyguard thingy."

Both Jenna and Alaric looked amused.

"I promise your aunt I won't let you out of my sight."

He was gone, out into drive, before she could think of an appropriate response. She heard the growl of her SUV engine.

"That's Damon," Alaric said mockingly. "You can't change his mind when he has made up his own."

"Well," Jenna said thoughtfully. "This is an interesting turn of events."

"This isn't interesting. He has gone nuts over this bodyguard thingy," Elena cried out before she rushed toward the passenger side door.

Damon walked her to the front porch while she withdrew her keys from her shoulder bag. She opened the front door and stood at the doorway. "Thanks for driving me home."

"No problem." He dropped her car key in her hand.

"Are you going to walk home?"

He answered with a nod. "It's a beautiful day. I could enjoy the scenery."

"You don't have to do that," she said quietly.

"Do what?"

"I am perfectly okay to drive myself home."

Damon looked at her, eyes gleaming. "Remember I won't let you out of my sight?"

"Goodbye, Damon."

He caught her chin on the heel of his hand and kissed her very deliberately. He stopped just as she felt the breathlessness setting in again.

"I will pick you up at seven tomorrow night," he said. "Goodbye, Elena."

He turned away, went down the steps, and walked down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a long time since Elena had attended the Founders Party. She made polite introductions; she ate dinner; she applauded the speaker; she conversed when she was required to. But everything paled against her awareness of the man beside her. Even among strangers Damon behaved with courtly manners and easy charm, totally confident of himself.

"Let go dance," Damon said. It wasn't a request. It was a statement.

Elena sat her nearly empty glass on the table and followed him. Dancing with Damon was like making love on a dance floor. He pulled her close to him and led her into a slow, effortless dance. He didn't speak. She couldn't have. The sensations that were emanating from the pit of her stomach and spreading over her body reached her vocal cords, constricted them, and rendered them useless.

The hand that held her to him with fingers spread out wide on her back was like a brand that scorched her skin. Through the sheer fabric of her dress she could feel hard, muscular thighs pressing against her own. The warm breath that fanned her temple was soft and aromatic.

She was too close to him to look up into his face, but she could see the black curls that brushed his collar, and she had a compelling desire to slide her hand toward those curls and caress their black silkiness with her fingertips.

"So how am I doing?" Damon asked after a while.

"What?"

"My dancing."

"So far, all I have been able to tell is that you have good rhythm and you move well. That's all that really matters anyway," she said, smiling into his eyes.

"I have got moves you never know," he teased.

"I don't think I could learn some new moves in one night."

"Of course you can," Damon said, "but you have to learn to relax first."

"Relax?" she repeated. "What makes you think I'm not relax?"

"You are afraid of me." She glanced at him with patent disbelief. "Yes, you are. I make you anxious."

"Don't be silly. I'm not afraid of you," she said dryly.

Definitely time to change the subject, Damon thought.

"Care to show me around?" he asked.

She blinked. "Show you around?"

"You grew up here. You know this town very well. Then by comparison that makes me the newcomer. You should show me around, shouldn't you?"

"Alaric said you would come to Mystic Falls to catch up with him every now and then. You should know Mystic Falls well enough."

"Well, we only go for a drink whenever I come to Mystic Falls. I'm thinking maybe you can drive me around for sight-seeing."

"Sight-seeing?"

"Don't you need to make me feel welcome? You should be nice to me."

She trapped a smile just before it broke across her lips. Give this man an inch and he would take endless miles. He needed no encouragement, not even a simple smile. Elena only wished his charm was easier to ward off.

"Do you always get what you want?" she asked quietly.

"I'm still trying hard to get what I want." His voice was husky and low.

Elena cleared her throat. "I have to work. I can't drive you around for sight-seeing."

"Take a day off."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Take a day off," he said easily. "We can drive around Mystic Falls in your SUV."

"Look, Mr Salvatore, I have plenty of work to do…"

"I have plenty of work to do as well but I'm still taking a break." He winked at her. "You need to relax and have fun."

"What makes you think I don't have fun?" Elena asked gruffly.

"Do you?"

"Of course I do," she shot back.

He grinned broadly. "Then have fun with me."

Elena glared at him. "Why did you do that?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You want me."

"More than anything," he stated flatly.

"I have never met anyone so full of themselves. I'm not prepared to be a notch on your busy bedpost," she spitted. "I have a little more self-respect than that."

"I like you, Elena. I want you," he admits. "But I'm not going to force myself on you."

"You don't even know me," she blurted, in a desperate attempt to make him see how crazy this was.

"I know you are impossibly beautiful,' he said softly. "I know what I feel, and I know that you are feeling it too." He crashed his lips against hers, robbing her of breath.

His tongue skimmed her bottom lip, seeking entry, and she didn't deny him. She accepted him into her mouth, their tongues dueling, his mouth hot, his tongue lax but severe. She flung her arms over his shoulders to pull him closer. Every part of him felt perfect. It was everything she had imagined.

A low moan escapes his mouth as both of his hands drift up her back to cup her head, his fingers splayed around the back, the heel of his palms resting on her cheek bones. He broke the kiss and Elena whimpered at the loss. His shoulders were rising and falling with the deep breaths he was struggling to get into his lungs, and he rested his forehead against her with his eyes clenched shut.

"I'm going to get lost in you," he breathed, his hand traveling back down the curve of her spine to the rear of her thigh. He searched her eyes desperately. "There's something here," he whispered. "I'm not imagining it."

"I can't do this," she whispered and pulled out from his grip. "It's not right." She pushed past him.

"Elena! Where are you going?" he shouted after her.

She didn't respond. She kept her pace up and stalked out of the town hall, hearing Damon cursed as she made her escape.

"Elena!" Damon yelled.

Elena ran to the driveway and realised she didn't have her car tonight. Damon had picked her up from her house. Damon walked toward her slowly. Without speaking, he unlocked the door of his Camaro and held it for her. He made no move to touch her. When he had folded himself behind the wheel, he grasped her jaw in his hand to look down at her. She pulled her face from his grip.

"Are you okay?" he asks softly, reaching for her again.

She brushed him off. "I want to go home. Please." She was pleading, and it wasn't the tone Elena was aiming for.

"Okay."

Twenty minutes later they reached the tree-lined drive that led to the Gilbert's family house. Damon walked her to the porch steps and stopped.

"Why did you stop it?" he asked.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

He gritted his teeth. "Why did you run out on me?"

"Because it was a mistake," Elena grated, through equally gritted teeth. Her irritation at his audacity was overpowering the other more unwelcome affect he was having on her.

"It wasn't a mistake, and you know it," he said. "You want me as badly as I want you."

"Good night, Damon." She unlocked the door, got into the house and pushed the door shut, but his hand slammed against the other side to stop it.

"Oh, no you don't." He pushed against her, easily overpowering her, and stepped into the hallway, slamming the door behind him. "Why don't you admit that you like me?"

Elena felt small and weak as he towered over her. She backed away, but he walked forward, keeping the distance between them minimal.

"It's late, Damon. You need to leave."

He stopped his approach, scowling at her. "Stop lying," he snapped. "Quit the bullshit, Elena."

She had no idea what to say to him. He was incredibly thick skinned and obviously use to getting what he wanted.

She turned away to walk up the stairs but before she could make it very far, he was behind her and grabbing at her wrist. She was spun around to face him, the contact putting her on instant red alert. She knew she was on dangerous ground here. Just being near this man turned her into a reckless, irrational fool.

She yanked her wrist from his grip, backing up until her back hit the wall behind her. "Just go, Damon. I'm not interested."

"No!"

"You are, undeniably, the most arrogant arsehole I have ever met. I'm not interested in becoming a sexual conquest."

"Conquest?" he snorted, turning away and commencing pointless pacing. "You actually believe that?"

"Please leave, Damon."

"Okay," he said simply, quitting the marching to hammer her with his stare. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want to see me again, and I'll go. You'll never have to lay eyes on me again."

Okay, that should be relatively easy, but to Elena's utter shock, the thought of not seeing him again actually sent a nasty ache to her stomach, which was, of course, completely ridiculous. He was a virtual stranger to her, but God he did spark a reaction in her. He made her felt… She was not sure exactly what it was. But even now, when she was raging at his damn nerve, she was fighting to control the unwanted reactions he sparked in her.

When she said nothing, he started advancing towards her, his long, even strides having him directly in front of her in just a few paces. There was barely an inch between them.

"Say it." he breathed.

Elena couldn't get her mouth to function. She was aware of her shallow breathing, pounding heart and a dull throb in her groin. She was alert to similar reactions emanating from him. She could see his heart hammering under his black shirt. She could feel his heavy breath on her face. She couldn't vouch for the throb, but she suspected it was there. The sexual tension ricocheting between their close bodies was tangible.

"You can't, can you?" he whispered.

She couldn't! She was trying. She was trying really hard, but the words wouldn't come out. The proximity of their bodies and him breathing on her was re-establishing all of those incredible feelings.

He placed the tip of his finger on her shoulder, his touch sending an inferno racing through her, and slowly, lightly, he dragged his finger up the column of her neck until it rested at the sensitive pressure point under her ear.

Her heart went into overdrive.

"Don't deny this," he breathed. "Don't deny us, Elena."

She went rigid, pushing herself further into the wall. "Please, leave." She barely got the words out.

"And I told you, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me." He stared at her expectantly, like he knew she couldn't say it.

"I don't want you," she murmured, looking straight into his blue pools. It actually caused her physical pain. She was shocked.

He inhaled sharply, looking wounded. "I don't believe you," he said softly.

Elena drew in a deep breath. "You should." She defined the words clearly, and it took every bit of strength she had.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but Elena was the first to look away. She could think of nothing more to say. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, cursed and stalked out. When the front door slammed behind him, she allowed air to rush into her lungs as she sagged against the wall.

That was, irrefutably, the most difficult thing she had ever done, which was crazy, because by reason, it should have been the easiest. She couldn't even begin to understand the whys and wherefores of it. His wounded expression when she conformed to his demands to deny that she wanted him had nearly crippled her. She wanted to scream, "I felt it too!" but where would that have got her? She knew exactly where – against the wall with Damon buried deep inside her. And while the thought of that made her shivered with pleasure, it would be a gargantuan mistake. Everything about this man screamed trouble.

Elena shuddered and headed for a shower, contented that she had done the right thing. She had put Damon Salvatore in his place and saved herself another boat load of guilt. She should ignore the painful ache in her gut because acknowledging it would be as good as admitting out loud, to her and Damon, that…yes, she felt it too.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena was wide awake and her alarm hadn't even gone off yet. On a long, drawn out sigh, she dragger herself out of bed and head for the bathroom to take a shower. She had a busy day at the Mystic Falls Daily ahead of her so she might as well get started. She had not slept well, and she was completely ignoring the reason why.

She was going to be on her feet all day, so she chucked on a pair of dark denim, a white burnt out t-shirt and her ankle booties. She swung her hair up into a ponytail.

It was before eight-thirty in the morning when she pulled up outside Mystic Falls Daily. She got her work case from the boot and headed into the building.

As she walked into the foyer, Elena saw April, one of the receptionists, playing with the new computer equipment. She crossed the marble floor, which had been polished to within an inch of its life, and headed towards April's huge, curved concierge desk.

"Good morning, April," Elena said, approaching Aprils' desk. "The new computers have finally arrived, I guess."

She looked up from one of the screens, a wide grin on her friendly face. "Yes, the Mystic Falls Daily has finally decided to upgrade the computers."

"At least work can be easily done now." Elena smiled back.

"Yes, I hate those old computers. They died so easily."

Elena laughed. 'I agree. Gotta get back to work. See you later."

April smiled. "Okay, love." She turned her attention back to the instruction manual.

Elena went to her desk to check her emails and phone messages. Half-an hour later she went to her editor's room for a meeting. At ten thirty, she was back at her desk.

"I have flowers for a Miss Gilbert."

Elena looked up, seeing a young girl gazing around the office. "Sorry?"

She pointed to her clipboard. "I have a delivery for Miss Gilbert."

"What have you got?" Elena stood up from her desk and walked towards her.

"A bouquet of calla lilies for Miss…" She looked at her clipboard again. "Miss Elena Gilbert."

"I'm Elena Gilbert."

"Great." She handed Elena the biggest spray of calla lilies she had ever seen – stunning, white, clean flowers surrounded by stacks of deep green foliage.

Understated elegance.

Elena's stomach did a few cartwheels as she signed the delivery girl's paperwork and took the flowers from her, finding the card among the forest of green.

I'm so sorry. Forgive me, please. Damon.

Was he apologising for his inappropriate behaviour? Elena started to wonder how he knew she was at the Mystic Falls Daily, but then she remembered Damon must have asked Alaric about where she worked. He was never going to give up, was he? Well, he could knock himself out. She smiled to herself. Knocked himself out? Where did that…Elena flattened that thought immediately. She placed the flowers on her desk and continued working on a story.

It was seven p.m., way past time for her to get home and try to get some rest, but Elena was still working on her story. She always wanted her story to be intriguing so that it would catch the attention of the public straightaway.

"Hello, Elena."

A husky baritone sounded from the doorway of her office, causing her to leap to her feet.

'You scared me." Elena frowned.

"Sorry, I don't mean to scare you." Damon stepped into the room as though he owned it. Even dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a burgundy cable-knit sweater, the man oozed power and arrogance, carried it on those wide shoulders like an elegant mantle

Elena's heart raced and her palms grew moist at the sight of him. "You said I wouldn't have to see you again."

"Did I?"

She looked at him tiredly. "You sent me flowers."

"Oh, so I did." A smile tickled the edge of his lips.

She didn't have time for his games. He had really met his match in her. "You shouldn't be here. Please leave."

Moving closer, he asked, "Why are you still here? It's late. You should be home." He moved closer, so close she could feel his warm breath caressing her temple. "You shouldn't be alone here. What if some thug got through security, found you here alone and vulnerable?"

Backing away from his intimidating presence, her bottom bumped against the desk, leaving her no space to move further away.

"A man could take advantage of a woman alone in an empty office," he continued, his voice low, dangerous.

"Damon, just leave me alone."

His eyes flickered with mischievousness. It was so sexy. "Are you okay? You look a little shaky." He reached out, softly running his finger down her arm. "Is something affecting you?"

Elena jerked away. "I don't want to play your games, Damon." Her voice was barely audible. "Please don't."

"Don't what?"

"You know what. You said I wouldn't have to see you again."

"I lied,' He was not ashamed. "I can't stay away from you, so you do have to see me again…and again…and again." He finished the last part of his declaration slowly and clearly, leaving no room for misunderstanding.

Elena gasped, instinctively backing away from him.

"You persistently fighting this are only making me more determined to prove that you want me." He started slowly pursuing her, taking slow, cautious steps forward, maintaining his deep eye contact as he did. "I'm making it my mission objective. I'll do anything."

"Stop," Elena held her hand up in front of her, halting him in his tracks. She tried to control her rushed breaths, but her chest was heaving and her body was shaking. She was struggling. She dropped her head, ashamed at the tears gathering in my eyes. Did he enjoy reducing her to tears?

She felt his hand slide under her chin, and the warmth would be welcome, if she didn't think he was such a jerk right now. He tugged at her jaw to raise her head. When their eyes met, he winced at her tears.

"I'm sorry." he whispered softly, sliding his hand around to cup her cheek, slowly stroking the rolling tears away with his thumb. His expression was pure torment. Good. It should be.

Elena found her voice. "You said you would leave me alone." She looked at him questioningly as he continued to smooth his thumb over her face.

"I lied, I'm sorry. I told you, I can't stay away."

"You already said that you're sorry, but here you are again. Am I to expect flowers tomorrow?" She didn't hide her sarcasm.

His thumb paused and he dropped his head. Now he was ashamed. But then his head lifted, their eyes connected and his gaze dropped to her lips. He began searching her eyes, looking for any sign that she was going to block him. Elena knew she should, but she didn't think she could. His lips parted and they slowly started lowering to hers. She held her breath. As their lips brushed, only very lightly, her body gave way, prompting her hands to fly up and bunch his jacket in her fists. He growled his approval as he moved his hands to the base on her spine and pushed her body closer to him, their lips hovering over each other, their breaths mingling.

"Have you ever felt like this?" he breathed, running his lips across her cheek to her ear. "You make me crazy."

He gripped the lobe of her ear between his teeth and tugged gently, letting the flesh dragged through his bite. "Are you ready to stop fighting it now?" he whispered, tracing down the edge of her ear with the tip of his tongue, working his way back up and brushing his lips lightly over the sensitive flesh under her ear. His hot breath caused a rush of heat to crash between her thighs.

"Oh God," Elena breathed, and his lips returned to hers to hush her. He took them gently, and she accepted it, letting their tongues rolled and lapped together at a steady, non-urgent pace. It was too good. Her whole body was on fire, and she realised her hands were aching from gripping his jacket too hard. She released them, moving them to the back of his neck to stroke the dark brown hair on his nape.

He moaned, releasing her mouth. "I need to have all of you, Elena. Say I can have all of you."

All of her? What did he mean by all of her? Mind? Soul? But he didn't mean that, did he? Oh, God. No. She couldn't be sucked in by Damon Salvatore again. Not in any way. She shoved hard against his chest and disengaged herself from his embrace. "No! Get off me!"

Fury built to a raging inferno inside her. She wanted to curl up into a little ball to protect herself, shamed by the way she had responded to Damon even though he was a complete dog. What kind of a person did that make her?

She shrugged away from him, turning her back to sprint for the door.

"Elena. Wait." Damon's voice was husky, pleading yet demanding.

He grasped her arm, swinging her to face him before she was able to get to the door. Elena turned to face him, her fury and fear battling for dominance. "Don't touch me again. Ever. You men! Is that all you ever think about? Sex? You make me sick."

"You want me," Damon answered vehemently, his eyes raking over her body, settling on her face. 'You can't deny it."

Looking him straight in the eye, she answered angrily, "No, I don't. My body might respond to a gorgeous man, but it's just physiological, a sexual reaction. You," she poked a hand to his chest as she spat out, "mean absolutely nothing to me."

Wrenching her arm from his hold, Elena stormed through the office door, bolting through the lobby and out the front door of the Mystic Falls Daily. She didn't look back. She couldn't. She ran to her SUV and she drove away as if she were a convicted criminal with the law on her tail, wanting nothing more than to get as far away from Damon as she could possibly get.

Elena collapsed onto the sofa when she got home. Her phone rang, but it was a number that she didn't recognise.

"Elena Gilbert." She announced down the line, but there was no reply. "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

The voice hit Elena like a sledgehammer to the gut. She stood up and sat back down again. "Go away, Damon!"

She heard him sighed. It was a loud sigh. "I just want to make sure you are safe back home."

"I'm at home."

"Okay," he said softly and hung up.

Oh? Well, that was easier than she contemplated. But why did she feel so terrible?

x x x

Bang, bang, bang!

Elena woke up to the sound of pounding coming from somewhere. She glanced at the clock on her side table. It was six a.m. She climbed out of her bed and stumbled down the stairs, not bothering to put on a robe to cover up her old t-shirt and short boxers. If the person was rude enough to wake her up so early, then whoever it was could deal with her bedtime apparel.

She knew her hair would be frightening and her eyes still only half slits. Perhaps she would scare the unwanted visitor enough to never call so early again. She yanked open the door, "What do you want at this ungodly hour?" she snapped before looking up.

She gasped at the sight of Damon standing on her front porch.

"Is that how you greet all your guests?" he asked, with a mocking smile.

"Number one, you're not my guest and number two, most people are smart enough not to show up at my doorstep at the break of dawn," she snapped back at him, not even caring she was being rude.

She inhaled the scent of coffee and her eyes widened as she sought out the wonderful aroma. He was holding two large cups and she was fighting with herself on whether to shut the door in his face, or make a grab for the cup. She was awake now and she wanted that coffee badly.

Damon had to fight the smile from coming across his features at the pure look of lust that came into her eyes as she spotted the coffee he was holding. He had made a last minute decision to swing by and grab it.

He held it out as a peace offering. She greedily grabbed the cup and took a large sip with a sigh.

He felt the sigh all the way down to his toes. Damn she could go from almost frightening to downright exotic in a split second. He wanted that look on her face as he slipped deep inside her body. His pants were getting far too tight, the more his thoughts strayed.

"Um, thanks for coffee, now go away," she said and began shutting the door on his face but his hand slammed against the other side to stop it.

'I need to talk to you," he almost growled.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"I'm coming in Elena. We are going to talk," he said in his most authoritative voice.

"It's freaking six in the morning," Elena yelled, as if she couldn't possibly believe he would dare to approach her so early.

"But you are wide awake now."

"Fine," she growled at him and let him stepped into the hallway. "What do you want?"

"I will take you for lunch," he informed her.

"I told you I don't want to see you anymore. Why can't you give up?" she almost screamed.

"Dinner then."

"No!"

He grabbed her cup, which made her gasp again in fury and then set both of them on a nearby table. He then grabbed her in his arms and kissed her. Groaning deep and low in his throat, he locked his free hand around the base of her neck to hold her. Their mouths were fused and their tongues colliding, rolling and stabbing together. This was a possessive, demanding kiss, and Elena was back to square one. With just one kiss, she had surrendered. She was weak and desperate.

He broke away, leaving her panting and feeling the violent rise of his chest pressing against her breast bone. His forehead meets hers and her nostrils are instantly invaded with his breath.

"Don't walk away from me, Elena. Don't ever do that do me again."

"Why are you doing this to me? Why can't you just let me walk away?"

"Never," he whispered, circling his nose with hers. "I'm not letting you go."

"Why? Why me?"

"Because we have undeniable chemistry," he said, with his trademark, cocky smile.

"I don't sleep with strangers," she blurted out.

"We are not strangers, Elena, so don't try that crap on me. You slept with me in Bahamas without even knowing my name."

She reached out her hand and slapped him hard before he had time to react. His smile was wiped away.

"Listen carefully, Damon Salvatore. I'm not going to be your sex conquest. Bahamas was a mistake. A mistake!"

He looked up at her. "No."

"No?"

"It wasn't a mistake. You want me as badly as I want you. You can continue to deny the attraction but I won't give up on you." He ran his middle finger down the side of her cheek. "We're going to make friends properly now."

Elena's eyes widened. "What?"

"Go out on a date with me."

"What!?" she gasped.

"Take the day off. Spend the entire day with me. If you still believe there is nothing going on between us, then I will leave you alone and you will never see me again in your life."

She swallowed. "Are you serious?"

"Never been more serious in my life." He smiled, leaning in and kissing her soft and slow on the lips, his tongue sweeping through her mouth tenderly.

When he pulled away, Elena was completely breathless and her whole body was on fire. "Is that a yes?" He fixed her with his sludgy eyes.

"I can't take the day off…I need to work."

"No, you don't. You are off work today."

"What? How?" she exclaimed.

With a smile on his face, he kissed her nose, her cheek, her forehead and returned to her mouth. "I have called Mystic Falls Daily. You have today off officially, Miss Gilbert."

"No, you can't do that!"

"Oh, yes! I can," he said against her lips before crushing his mouth on hers.

Keeping his lips firmly against hers, he wrapped one arm around her waist and splayed the other across the back of her head. Lifting her from her feet, he deepened his kiss and walked her across the hallway until her back was against a wall. Their tongues danced together wildly, her hands moving down his back. She wanted closer contact. She grabbed the front of his jacket and start pushing it off of his shoulders, forcing him to release his hold of her. He kept their lips locked, stepping back slightly to give her space to rid him of the obstruction to his body. She tossed it on the floor, grabbed his shirt and yanked him towards her. Their bodies smashed together and he pushed her up the wall, devouring her mouth.

"Hell!" He panted through strangled breaths. "If you continue to kiss me like this, I will take you right here, right now." He pulled his face away and looked at her straight in the eyes. "But I won't. I want to go out on a date with you. I want to know everything about you. And by the end of the day, I want to make love with you."

"You are really serious about this?" she asked. Her voice was shaky.

"Yes, I won't change my mind." He gripped her jaw, pulling her face to his so they were nose to nose. He looked at her squarely in his sludgy pools of blue. "Now go and change. I have the entire day planned for you, Miss Gilbert."


	6. Chapter 6

Tucked among lush pines with a lake at its feet, Dunham Lake had long been a favourite retreat of writers and artists drawn to the site by the simple charm of its village-look and the wild beauty of its surroundings. Strolling along the sidewalk crowded with tourists, passing shop after quaint shop, Elena decided its true appeal was its wonderfully eccentric character. Here was a town that turned down its thumb at such things as billboards, neon lights, and large retail signs, and turned its back on such customary amenities as sidewalks and kerbs on its side streets, then pointed with pride at its dearth of streetlights and traffic signals.

Tet, as she glanced in the window of a gourmet foods shop, Elena knew the village community wasn't capable of supporting the hundred plus old shops in the town, more than a third of which were galleries carrying the works of local artists. They had to rely on the tourist trade. Dunham wasn't adverse to progress – as long as it came on its terms. Maybe that's what she liked best about it, more than its charm or its picturesque setting.

"Look out," Damon's warning came simultaneously with the tightening pressure of the arm hooked casually around her shoulders.

In the next second, she was hauled against him and out of the path of a nine-year-old racing his bike. By the time Elena saw the boy, he was gone and she was moulded firmly to Damon's side.

Looking up, she saw the grooved smile he directed at her, all lazy and warm like the look in his eyes. "There's nothing more dangerous than a speeding nine-year-old."

"I don't know about that," she said, well aware that the rapid beat of her pulse had nothing to do with nearly being knocked down by a child. "I can think of one or two other things more dangerous."

"Can you?" His gaze strayed to her lips and lingered there. "I can only name one. We will have to compare notes later and see if we agree."

"Or the ways we differ," she suggested, unconsciously staring at his mouth.

As his arms loosened its band around her, Elena recognised that there was no more reason for her hand to be braced against the rock-hard flatness of his stomach. Reluctantly she withdrew it and turned to resume their stroll down the busy street. But she continued to feel the comfortable weight of his arm draped around her shoulders when they began walking again.

 _Get a grip, Elena_. She kept telling herself. But her mind kept drifting back to what his touch could do to her body.

"Hungry?"

She almost laughed at that leading question. The touch of him, the warmth of him, the feel of him beside her had made her hungry, ravenously so. But she couldn't tell him that.

"A little," she admitted instead. "If I remember right, there's a charming Italian restaurant a little further down the block. We could go there?"

"Why not?"

Her memory proved accurate and after a five-minute walk they were shown to a table in a corner of the room.

"I haven't been here for a long time. This place hasn't changed a bit," she said as she sat down in her chair. "The last time I was here, my parents were still alive. My parents loved this place. According to my mum, dad asked her to marry her near the lake."

"That's nice."

She smiled. "My parents were very loving. They always spent their wedding anniversary here at Dunham Lake. We also spent our summer vacation here at the Lakehouse."

"Still miss them?"

"Yes. I do miss them." She knew her smile faded a little.

"I heard from Alaric that they died in a car accident."

She nodded. "That was ten years ago. I was still in high school at that time. Jenna has been looking after my brother and I since then."

"It must have been a difficult time."

"It was. It's not something you ever really get over, but I have learned to accept it." And she had accomplished that by not letting herself dwell on their deaths but, rather on their lives. "My father was a wonderful man. Very diligent." She paused to smile. "I know. All daughters say that about their fathers."

"What about your mum?"

"She was a lovely person. Caring and understanding. She loves to write. I have chosen journalism as my career because she had influenced me a lot since I was born," she chuckled.

"Was she as beautiful and attractive as you?"

Before she could respond to that, the waitress stopped at their table to take their orders. They ordered Insalata di frutta a guscio e formaggio blue for entrée which were comprised of roasted almonds, hazelnuts, pinenuts and walnuts together with mesculin greens served with blue cheese dressing. Damon asked for Filetto di Agnello for his main which was grilled lamb fillet served with rosemary potatoes, vine tomato and red wine and mint sauce. Elena preferred to have a light lunch and she order Fettuccine alla Gorgonzola e Capperi ante which was egg fettuccine served with diced scallops, sundried tomatoes, broccoli florets, capers and creamy blue cheese sauce.

Lunch turned into a long, leisurely affair as they lingered at the table over a cup of cappuccino, talking about everything and nothing. It was mid-afternoon when they finally emerged from the restaurant and headed for the lake to walk off the meal.

There was wild, classic beauty to the Dunham Lake. It was a place that appealed to the senses. Elena was growing more aware and conscious of Damon than she had been of any man in a long time, including Liam.

"You have hardly spoken about your family," she said, trying to break the silence between them.

"My mother died of cancer when I was ten."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologise. As you said, I have learned to accept it."

"What about your father?"

"My father had tones of affairs after my mother died." He looked straight ahead at the lake. "I have lost count how many women he had dated. He got married a few times but none of the women lasted long."

Elena looked at him but said nothing.

"Would that have been Alicia or Janine? No, wait, Alicia was number three, wasn't she? So was it Susan? It can't have been Trish because I'm sure he told me once that Trish was number one. Must have been Janine," he said sarcastically.

"You are upset with your father."

"No, I'm not." He turned to look at her. "Why am I upset with him?"

"You aren't happy when he got married again. You are worried he would forget about your mother."

"Hell, no!" He sounded irritated. "I don't care how he leads his life. The point is he screwed up many times."

"Have you wondered why his marriages didn't last long?" she asked softly.

Damon frowned. "If he keeps on screwing around, of course his marriage won't last long."

"Your father couldn't let go of your mother," she explained carefully. "She was the love of his life."

"Then he should stop screwing around."

"I have read an article written by a psychologist. Some people thought that by falling in love again will help them to erase the pain of losing someone you love the most. Yes, I believe it will but sometimes no matter what you do, the pain will always be there."

There was a brief silence.

"Your father loves your mother. He is trying to find a way to ease the pain. His way of dealing with the loss of your mother is probably not right. But you shouldn't blame him."

There was another brief pause.

"Maybe two of you should find a time to sit down and talk."

"Maybe," he grumbled. He shoved his hands into the pocket of his trousers. "It's getting late. Why don't we go?"

"Sure."

He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Thank you."

She looked puzzle.

"Thank you for coming here with me. Thank you for having lunch with me. Thank you for everything."

She smiled. "You are welcome."

He pulled her close to him. "There's still tonight." The grooves in his hard, lean cheeks deepened. "Dinner with me and … whatever else happens to follow it."

The desire to bed her was in his eyes and he made no attempt to conceal it, silently letting her know that the final decision was hers to make. For her to take that step, emotions had to be involved. Not only lust. She wanted to trust. She wanted to believe, especially now that she already cared.

But did Damon feel the same?

x x x

To Elena's surprise, dinner with Damon turned out to be a lot more relaxed than she had anticipated. It was only a dinner. She probably had worried too much. Once they had settled down to eat, Elena had begun to seem more at ease in his presence, smiling at his gluttony when he ate all of four bread rolls before the soup even arrived, and laughing out loud when his stomach let him down by giving an embarrassing rumble.

"You're human, after all," she said, giving him a cheeky grin.

She didn't know how right she was. He was so human he could hardly keep his eyes off her, let alone his thoughts. And those thoughts weren't so innocent, either.

Pushing his wayward musings to the back of his mind, Damon gave her a wink. "If you doubt that, just ask my brother."

That seemed to pique Elena's interest because she leaned forward, her brows raised. "You have a brother?"

Damon laughed. "I do. I have a younger brother who is seven years younger than me. Did you think I was birthed on an alien planet and arrived in a space ship?"

That brought a bright shade of pink to her cheeks. "No," she said quickly, "of course not. I just…never thought of that side of you. You hardly talk about your family."

"Well, now you know my secret." Damon chuckled as he reached for yet another roll. "Stefan is a paediatrician working in New York. He loves children. His fiancée is a nurse. I think they will have at least a dozen of kids in the future since Stefan loves to be around with children."

Elena laughed and when she did, her eyes sparkled in the light of the rose-shaped candles. Did she have any idea how breathtakingly beautiful she was?

Just then the server arrived, breaking into his thoughts. Damon turned his attention to the bow-tied young man. As soon as the server retreated, he turned his attention back to Elena. "You have a younger brother, haven't you? What is he doing?"

"Yup. I have a younger brother." Elena gave him an enigmatic smile then picked up her spoon. "Mmm," she said, inhaling deeply and closing her eyes, "this soup smells delicious."

Damon leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest as he stared at her.

Elena cocked an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you going to have your soup? I know you're hungry."

Damon made no move to pick up his spoon. Instead, he gave her a mock scowl. "That's not fair. I told you about my brother but you won't say anything about your brother."

Instead of answering right away, Elena took a sip of her soup. Apparently, she was intent on letting him stew a little longer in his curiosity. Finally, she looked up. "Jeremy is in Texas. He loves to draw and paint."

"So he is an artist?"

She shook her head. "He works for an advertising company."

"Is he married?"

"No but he has a girlfriend who works in the same company."

"Any other siblings?"

"I wish I could have a sister." She paused. "I'm a year older than Jeremy but I always hope I could have a younger sister. You know, just girls' talk."

Damon leaned forward, totally ignoring his soup. "I know what you mean. I'm very close to Stefan and we share a very close relationship and bond. Stefan is like my best friend and companion and the person whom I trusted the most." Then he shrugged. "But I guess it would be fun if we have a younger sister."

"I would love to have a few more siblings. The more, the merrier." Then her face took on a thoughtful look. "I guess if I ever decide to start a family-"

Abruptly, she stopped speaking then her face coloured and she looked down. "Sorry."

"Not at all. I guess some people prefer to have a big family." His tone was gentle, reassuring, but it did not seem to ease her distress. Obviously, she felt she had blundered by bringing up a personal topic. Was it because she still considered him as a stranger that she seemed so uncomfortable, or was it something else?

After that the conversation lulled and Damon could see Elena's relief when the server arrived with the entrée. It wasn't until dessert - cheese cake for her and sherbet for him - that she began to relax and seem like her old self.

"I'm sorry I haven't been great company for dinner. I'm not very good at this sort of thing." As soon as the words were out a look of embarrassment flashed across her face and she clamped her mouth shut.

"Meaning?" This time he wasn't going to let her off the hook.

At first she kept her lips sealed tight but then she sighed. "Okay, some of my friends say that I'm not that fun." At those words she blushed again then said quickly, "I used to be more fun but I became too serious in recent years."

She looked so distressed, so vulnerable, that he reached out and touched her hand - for the briefest of moments, but in that feather-light touch he felt the electricity of awareness ignite between them.

"You did okay, Elena. Well, you're not the worst company in the world, Elena. You should give yourself more credit!"

Was it the change of environment, the idyllic atmosphere of the island? What had caused this change in Elena? What had happened to the girl who could be so strong headed? The Elena right in front of him now was a softer, gentler creature. And he liked it. In fact, he had liked the whole evening.

Elena glanced at her watch. "Whoa. Almost ten o'clock. I have to work tomorrow."

Damon was disappointed. "Are you tired?"

She nodded. "I'm feeling a bit ragged. It has been a long day." As if the thought brought on even more tiredness she stifled a yawn.

He stood up. "Alright, I will take you home."

He reached out and helped her to her feet then, clasping her elbow, he escorted her out of the restaurant and to his car. Inside, she sighed and leaned back against the seat. Her eyes half-closed, she gave him a soft smile. "Thank you for dinner. It was wonderful."

"It was my pleasure." As he watched her, her body languorous and soft, his hands itched to hold her, to pull her into him, to give her another kind of pleasure. He was aching to kiss her.

He followed her back to her house and got out of the car to see her to her front door.

"There was no need to walk me home." She shoved her key into the lock.

"It's late now."

"This is Mystic Falls." She turned the key. "Probably has the lowest crime rate on the entire Virginia."

"It's still late. I'd have worried." But mostly he would have gone crazy alone in bed tonight, thinking about her. Maybe it was some kind of testosterone hangover, a residual effect of the brawl. Or maybe he was in worse shape than he had realized.

She got the door open, stepped inside, and switched on a lamp. Turning, she studied him from the opening. With the light behind her, it was impossible to read her expression. He wanted to put her down on a bed and bury himself so deep inside her. He was so tempted to do so.

"Thank you," she said, ever so polite. "As you can see, I'm home, safe and sound. You may leave now."

He wanted her so badly he would probably go out into the woods and howl at the moon if she forced him to leave tonight.

He reached out and gripped the door frame. "Invite me inside."

"Why should I do that?"

"Remember I have this entire day planned for you, Miss Gilbert? So I think I deserve to have a coffee before I leave."

"You had your coffee just now with dessert."

He saw his opening and put one foot over the threshold. "I don't mind a second cup of coffee."

"Damon…"

He leaned forward and shushed her with a slow, deep kiss, careful not to touch her. If he put his hands on her, he thought, he might not be able to take them off again. Not before morning, at least.

She did not retreat. He felt a little shudder go through her. Progress, he told himself. When he lifted his mouth he saw that her lips were soft and parted.

"You know what?" he said. "I don't think you can deny the fact that there is something going on between the two of us."

Elena went still. "I am not in the mood to talk about this tonight."

"Okay." He sounded irritated. "So when do you want to talk about it?"

Unable to speak Elena stared up at him then shook her head. "No, I can't. It's not right."

Slowly, he stepped away from the door. His frown told of his frustration. "I'm not forcing you, Elena," he said gently. "I have never forced myself on a woman."

Again, no words came.

"I like you, Elena. I know there is something between us. I really hope you can give us a chance," he said, his voice quiet. "I won't give up on you. I won't give up on us. Good night, Elena."

With that, he turned and walked to his car.

Elena stepped inside and closed the door gently behind her. Damon was right. There was no doubt there was something going on between them. Sex with Damon had been disorienting, thrilling, and ultimately disturbing. But she couldn't have a relationship based on lust and sex. It would be a hopeless situation.

She had to put a distance between them. Now. Fast.


	7. Chapter 7

Elena's cubicle in the newsroom was a disaster area. It usually was, but more so now than usual. She had received hundreds of notes, cards, and letters from viewers, commenting her excellent coverage of Logan Fell's story. Many were yet to be opened. They had been piled into wobbly, uneven stacks.

There weren't enough surfaces to accommodate the number of floral arrangements delivered over the past week, so she had distributed them to offices and conference areas throughout the building.

Meredith's family had sent her a mail-order cheesecake that would have fed five thousand. The news-room staff had gorged themselves, and there was still more than half left.

As anticipated, she had been the centre of attention, and her editor was very pleased with her performance.

But somehow she had never felt more miserable in her entire life. She hadn't heard from Damon in the last few days. No more flowers from him. Had he given up eventually?

She was the one who decided that she had to put a distance between them but somehow she missed him. Work, she needed more work. Work had been her life support for many years. She just had to concentrate on her work to keep Damon out of her mind.

Damon's jaw clenched as he turned left, getting closer to Mystic Falls Daily. Elena was killing herself work and he had to stop her. She worked too damn hard.

"Shit," Damon cursed in a low, fervent voice. Who was he trying to fool? Truth was, he wanted to see her, wanted to protect her. He had missed her. He was ending this now, before the crazy female made herself sick from pulling too many hours without enough sleep.

He didn't bother to pull into the parking lot. He steered his expensive Camaro up to the curb and exited, waving to the two guards in front of Mystic Falls Daily

"Miss Gilbert still here?" he asked one of the guards closest to the door.

"Yes. Hasn't left yet." The older man answered.

"I need to see her. Family emergency," Damon said.

The two guards looked at each other. Damon pulled out his name card. "I'm her boyfriend. You can contact my secretary if you have any concern. But right now I need to get in and see my girlfriend."

"Alright," the older man stepped aside. "We will give you five minutes. If you are not out of here by then, we will come up to look for you."

Damon pushed open the door, his irritation making his stomach churn. As he strode through the lobby, he heard the loud click of the door being locked behind him. Ignoring it, he strode through the reception area and into the offices. He stopped, taking a deep breath before he walked towards Elena's cubicle, preparing himself for an ugly confrontation.

His pent-up breath exited his body in an audible whoosh as he realized there would be no warfare in the immediate future. His intended opponent, dressed in an old pair of blue jeans and a red plaid top, her long dark brown hair spread out over the desk and her right arm bent and supporting her head…was fast asleep.

Making his way to her desk, he scowled as he noticed the dark circles under her eyes. Still, the woman looked like an angel. Scanning her face, he realized she wasn't even wearing heavy make-up. He brought his hand gently to the back of her head. Giving in to the urges he was trying to hold in check, he buried his hand in her hair, letting her hair spill over his fingers.

"Shit," he muttered softly, fingering the tresses gently, indulging himself as her light floral scent wafted over his senses. He crouched, bringing his face level with hers. "Elena," he called gently, his hand still caressing her hair. She lifted her left hand, which had been resting on her thigh, and swatted at him, missing as he lurched backward to avoid the feeble swing. "Need to rest my eyes for a minute. Just a minute," she mumbled, her lips turning down into a frown, as though irritated.

Damon's lips curled up in an amused smile as he rubbed her scalp. "Time to sleep, Sunshine."

Elena slapped at him again, this time hitting his shoulder in a pathetic, half-hearted smack. "Sleeping. Go away," she muttered, her eyes remaining closed.

Christ. She's really out of it.

Placing his hand against her mug of coffee, he noticed it was barely warm. She hadn't been out for long, but obviously she was exhausted, so sleep deprived that her cognitive function was incredibly slow.

He rolled her chair back, her delectable ass still planted in it, just enough to slide one arm under her knees and the other behind her back. "Time for bed, Elena," he whispered in a husky voice.

"Tired," she said, irritated. "Go away."

Damon glanced at Elena's face as he stood with the petite bundle of femininity in his arms. She hadn't even opened her eyes. But she was still feisty. Head resting against his shoulder, she stirred, her arms creeping around his neck instinctively to make herself more comfortable. "Can't carry me. I'm too fat," she protested, her words slurred as if drunk.

Elena's comment was so ridiculous that Damon grinned at her, raking his eyes over her body as he shifted her weight against his chest. She had a body made for sin, a body that had always been the most unholy temptation he had ever seen. Damon liked a woman with curves, and Elena had them in abundance. Her breasts would fill a man's hands, and her skin was like silk. That ample, curvaceous ass was firm, and he got hot just fantasizing about those shapely thighs wrapped around his waist. Just the feel of her softness against him made his erection strain against the zipper of his pants, eager to bury itself inside her, lose himself in that petite, curvy body.

He chuckled as he snagged her purse from the back of the office chair, placing it on her abdomen as he strolled out of the office and to the lobby. Stopping at the locked door, he waited for security to open the outer door, putting his mouth to Elena's ear. "You have the body of a goddess, Sunshine," he told her in a low, gravelled voice, knowing she wasn't coherent, but needing to tell her regardless.

"Too fat," she answered on a soft sigh.

"Perfect," he answered, amused.

"Ugly," she whispered, her eyes still closed.

"Beautiful," he retorted.

"You're crazy," she said with a feminine grunt of irritation.

"Probably," he admitted, exiting through the door as the guards opened it and stopping at the passenger side of his Camaro. The guard caught Damon's subtle message and rushed to open the door of the automobile.

"Is she alright?" the guard asked softly.

"She will be. She needs a good rest," Damon whispered.

Elena let loose another soft sigh, her warm breath caressing his neck. Damon bit back a groan.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Damon deposited Elena into the seat. He couldn't be that close to her. Her scent, the feel of her body made him insane. He fastened her seatbelt and settled her handbag into her lap before closing the door. Taking a deep breath, he moved around the car, lifting his hand in a silent gesture of thanks to the helpful security guards as he opened the driver's door and settled himself into his seat. Closing the door, he started the engine and strapped on his own seatbelt, his gaze drifting back to Elena.

Dammit! He hated seeing Elena this way, so obviously exhausted. Seeing her look so tired, so lost, so vulnerable ripped his heart from his chest.

Tearing his eyes away from her, he shifted his Camaro into gear, making a decision that was definitely going to piss her off, but deciding he didn't give a shit. No doubt, if he didn't intervene, she would be right back in action in the morning, hauling her drained body out of bed and into Mystic Falls Daily

Not happening! So what if she hates me for it? She already knows that I'm an asshole. Doesn't matter. As long as she's healthy.

He plugged his cell phone into its dashboard holder, intending to make some calls as he swung the car into a U-turn and headed back in the same direction he had been driving earlier.

He grinned, shooting a quick glance at Elenae before he dialled the first number, barking orders into the phone even though it was after one o'clock in the morning. Luckily, his personal assistant was sharp, and responded immediately. It wasn't every night that Damon called him at this hour; in fact, Damon never had called his PA at this hour, and Enzo caught on instantly that the orders were important to his boss.

Totally oblivious, Elena slumbered on, oblivious to the fact that she was about to take a short vacation, whether she wanted it or not.

x x x

Damon deposited Elena onto his ridiculously high thread count Egyptian cotton sheets and watched as she snuggled into the soft fabric, tugging the pillow under her head with a satisfied moan - a throaty, erotic sound that nearly had him panting.

Gently, Damon pulled off her shoes and let them drop to the floor, deciding she could sleep in her clothes. He didn't want to wake her up.

He stripped, watching her sleep while he discarded his clothing, disrobing until he stood only in his boxer briefs. Walking around the bed, he slipped between the sheets on the other side, flipping off the light beside his bed, his body tense. It was a big bed, but it wasn't big enough. Was he completely insane? How was he supposed to sleep with Elena in his bed? This moment was surreal, an event he had dreamed about forever and fantasized about often.

Go to sleep, asshole. You're watching over her. If you don't stay with her she'll probably sneak out before you can catch her.

Oh, hell no. There was no way she was working tomorrow. That bullshit needed to stop.

Punching his pillow, he rolled to his side, facing Elena. God, she was beautiful. Everything about her was absolutely perfect. Unable to stop himself, he reached out his hand, scooting closer to her, as though drawn by a magnet. He fingered her hair, and then ran the back of his hand down her delicate face. The room was lit only by moonlight, but it was bright enough to see her features. As he ran his hand down her arm, she stirred, her eyelids fluttering. Her body moving restlessly, she inched toward him until she was rubbing against him, her body plastered against his entire front. Her arms circled his neck, nestling against his body like she belonged there.

"Damon?" she murmured in a confused voice.

His heart thundering, he answered, "Yeah?"

"Why are you here?" She snuggled against him, belying her words as she clung to his fiery body like a heat-seeking missile.

"Just sleep, Sunshine," he answered huskily.

He wrapped his arms around her. Closing his eyes, he let his senses absorb her fragrance, the feel of her body pressed against him.

It was agony and ecstasy all at once.

He lay there, listening to Elena's steady, even breathing, indicating that she had finally settled and was deeply asleep.

Strangely enough, Damon followed her into slumber moments later, his body relaxing, and his mind, for the first in years, completely content.


	8. Chapter 8

Elena woke the next morning confused, her head pounding like she had the mother of all hangovers- except for the fact that she rarely drank more than a glass of wine.

 _What in the hell happened? Where am I?_

Pushing the hair back from her face, she blinked as she opened her eyes, her whole head foggy.

Hearing a masculine groan beneath her, she pushed to sit up, her fingers greeted by hot skin and tight muscle as she pushed against an enormous male chest.

What the hell?!

Elena's eyes grew wide, coming totally awake in seconds as she looked at the body beneath hers. "Damon," she hissed, noticing that she was straddling him, torso to torso, her head having previously rested on his shoulder. "Take your hands off my body."

His eyes were wide open, shooting her a hot, intense look that nearly incinerated her. Her heart thundered as his sizzling blue eyes devoured her.

"You are awake, Sunshine," he told her in a low, sultry voice. "And if you're going to spread that luscious body out on top of me, you should expect to have this delicious ass groped. I'm not exactly a saint."

Elena shivered as he cupped her bottom in his hands, bringing her core flush with his raging erection. Last night? Last night? What exactly had happened? Thinking furiously, she tried to remember if she and Damon had been…intimate. The last thing she remembered was putting her head on her desk at the TV station, just thinking she needed to rest her burning eyes for a moment. And then…nothing. "I can't remember last night. Did we-" She stopped abruptly, unable to ask Damon that mortifying question.

"Did we have sex?" he asked her casually. He released a beleaguered masculine sigh as he continued, "Sadly…no we didn't. But if we had, you would have remembered it."

Thank God!

Swinging her leg over his body, she scrambled away from him, moving to the other side of the bed. Swiping the hair from her face, she gave him an annoyed glance. She was still dressed in her red plaid top and denims she had worn to work. He, however, was naked; at least from the waist up. She tried not to notice that sculpted chest, covered in a light dusting of dark brown hair, and the enticing trail that went down his navel to his…

Dammit!

Pulling her eyes away from him, completely disgusted with herself for drooling over his ripped body, she asked abruptly, "What happened? Why am I here?" She assumed that this was his home, since she was in the same bed as him. A bed, that she had to admit, had damn nice sheets, in a bedroom with lovely furnishings.

Damon sat up, and Elena held her breath as the sheet slipped lower, her eyes drawn unerringly back to his abdomen. Then, she noticed the elastic band that sat low on his hips, proof that he wasn't completely naked. She released her breath, hating herself for being disappointed.

"I would love to tell you that I came to Mystic Falls Daily and you were so overcome with lust that you begged me to take you home and make love to you," he replied, his hot blue eyes raking her face and body. "But you weren't and I didn't. I went to your office and you were fast asleep on your desk. I tried to wake you but you were so exhausted that I had to carry you here and put you to bed."

Sliding from the bed, she asked, "Why? I would have woken up eventually." She put her hands on her hips, annoyed that he had invaded her office. Again.

Flipping back the covers, he stood, shooting her a dangerous look. "Are you kidding me? You were out for the count. What in the hell are you trying to do, Elena? Kill yourself with exhaustion? Nobody crashes that hard unless they have been drinking or are entirely sleep deprived. It's bullshit," he growled, walking across the room to retrieve a grey T-shirt from a chair. She opened her mouth to give him a scathing reply, but closed it as she watched him swagger across the room. Holy glutes, the man had an ass so tight that she could see every movement, every muscle contract and release as he strode across the room. Now that was the kind of ass a woman wanted to grope. Damon was ripped everywhere. He was damn near perfect, so incredibly masculine that he took her breath away.

Shrugging into the T-shirt, he turned, giving her a quick glimpse of his morning erection that was prominently outlined by the snug undergarments. Catching her eyes with his, he smirked and raised a naughty brow.

Jerking her eyes away from that teasing glance, she tried to remember what she wanted to say. "What I do is none of your business. You had no right to abduct me from my office."

He snorted. "You weren't exactly complaining. You had your arms around my neck when I carried you to the car."

Her eyes widened. "You carried me?"

He held his hand up in warning, "Don't go there. Your body is perfect." His face was fierce as he continued. "What have you been doing at the Mystic Falls Daily at all hours? You can't work like this."

"I have to. I am working on another cover story," she whispered. "I can't let my editor down."

Damon's face softened as he approached her. "You are not a robot, Elena. You need to rest."

"I know what I'm doing," Elena said stubbornly.

Damon crowded her, pressing his large bulk against her, wedging her between his powerful body and the post. Taking her chin between his fingers, he tipped her head up, her gaze meeting his intense, penetrating look. "Nobody is questioning your capabilities. But you aren't helping if you work continuously without a break. There's a limit to what you can do."

"I need-"

"You need rest. You need to be able to fully function to give the best cover story to the audience," he told her sternly. He yanked her into his arms, pressing her head against his chest as he stroked her hair. "You are a damn good TV reporter and don't you ever forget it."

Elena sighed, giving herself one moment to relax against the strong male body holding her, making her feel so safe. "Sometimes I don't know what to do," she admitted. "I have to push myself to do the best."

"You should be confident in what you do, Elena."

"I know," she murmured. "But I'm scared. I'm scared I might not be that good and I will let everyone down."

"You are good, really good, Elena," Damon said, his hand moving soothingly up and down her back. "I have a proposition for you."

"What?" Pushing on his chest, she glanced up at him curiously.

"We can talk about it at breakfast. I'm starving," he answered casually.

"No. I need to shower and get to the TV station. Damn! I don't have any clothes here. I will have to wear the same clothes and…"

"You will find everything you need in the master bath. I had my personal assistant pick up some things for you." He moved back and motioned toward a door on the other side of bedroom. "I will use the other bathroom and meet you in the kitchen."

"I told you I have to go. I have dozens of things to do today," she answered stubbornly, walking across the bedroom toward the bathroom.

"Actually, you don't," he answered as he yanked clothing from his closet.

"I have a full schedule," she informed him indignantly. Really, did he think she was so out of it that she had forgotten her work?

"You don't. I have spoken to your editor." He imparted that information as he reached for the handle of the bedroom door.

"What? How? Why?" Elena knew she was babbling, but she didn't have a clue what he was saying.

He opened the door and turned, his expression dark, his eyes turbulent. "It was done on my orders, my arrangement."

"You can't just take over my work, Damon. Or my life for that matter," she snapped at him, furious.

"Somebody needs to and I just did, Sunshine. And that's just the beginning. Meet me downstairs." He turned and left, pulling the bedroom door closed behind him.

Elena was fuming as she entered the bathroom, tempted to chase Damon's ass down and tell him off. But she needed to prepare herself. He had her so angry right now that she wouldn't be at all effective at shooting him down in her current mood.

Who the hell was doing her job at the moment? Dammit!

She stripped out of her clothes and underwear, folding them together in a bundle to take with her when she left, which she planned on doing immediately after she dealt with Damon. It took her a moment to figure out how to use the fancy shower he had, one which had several showerheads that pulsated hot water over every muscle in her body, a decadent pleasure that made her bite back a moan as she washed her hair and scrubbed her body. Not at all surprised that he had female shower gel and shampoo in his shower, Elena tried not to think about the gazillion women who had probably done more than just showered with Damon in this room, in this enclosure. Turning the shower off, she reached for a fluffy towel, patting her body dry and applying some lotion from the array of feminine toiletries aligning the cupboards. Clothing was piled on every surface, women's clothing. And every item still had the tags on them. Come to think of it, everything she had opened was brand new, including the shampoo and conditioner she had used. Checking the size on a pair of jeans, she noticed that they were her size, as were all the clothes, every item a petite length. Even the new undergarments were her size - except none of the stuff was exactly her style. The underwear was decadent, wisps of silk and lace. The jeans were hip huggers; slimmer cut than she usually wore, cupping her curves and ass tightly when she slipped them on. Ignoring the image in the glass mirrors, she pulled a shirt over her head. It was a tee, but it was short and fit snugly over her breasts.

She tamed her long straight hair with a never-used hairbrush that she had to pull from the package.

Now all she needed was coffee and she would feel human again. Grabbing her shoes from the side of the bed, she trotted down the stairs, having no idea where the kitchen was located. When she got to the bottom of the steps, she looked around, admiring the high ceiling and the wooden décor; the colour scheme seemed to make everything seem classy and antique.

She already knew the Salvatore's home was massive, big enough to host a wedding and reception. Looking to the left, she saw a huge living room. On the right she saw a massive entryway. Deducing that the kitchen was more likely to be to the right, Elena wandered that direction, eager to find a coffee maker. She needed her caffeine fix, and she needed it bad. Her headache had dulled to a slight annoyance, but her addiction to caffeine wasn't helping. Ignoring several smaller hallways, she followed what looked like a major corridor that might lead to the kitchen.

There was a large arched doorway that led to a kitchen any professional chef would probably envy. And there, in front of the stove, stood Damon, dressed in a snug pair of designer jeans and a polo shirt.

She watched as he filled two plates skilfully, like he actually cooked all the time. Her eyes darted nervously to her handbag that was sitting on the counter, and the paperwork she had carelessly stuffed inside the side pocket now resting underneath it.

She sidled up to the counter, sliding the paperwork from underneath her purse, folding it, and cramming it into the centre part of bag, closing the zipper tightly.

"I already saw them. The papers dropped out of your bag as I was bringing you into the house last night. I found them on the floor this morning." His voice was low, menacing.

"You read them?" Folding her arms in front of her, she scowled at him, resting one hip against the counter beside him.

"Not intentionally. But I opened them to see what they were. I thought they were papers that I had dropped myself." He put the two plates on the kitchen table and pulled out one of the chairs. "Now eat." He sat a large mug of coffee beside her plate, the smell making her salivate.

She headed for the table, intent on grabbing the coffee. Before she had even taken a step, Damon snagged her arm, bringing her back against the counter, her ass pressed up against the unyielding wood as Damon slapped a muscular arm on each side of her, trapping her with his body. "You should have never doubted yourself, Elena. Mystic Falls Daily is very lucky to have you working there," he said, his intense eyes flashing as he looked down at her face.

She met his gaze as she felt the heat rising in her cheeks. "Thank you."

Leading her to a chair, he waved at the seat. "Sit. Breakfast is ready."

"Coffee will be enough for me," Elena said. "I'm not hungry."

Moments later, Damon set the plates in front of them. "Eat something, Elena. You are too slim."

She nearly choked on her coffee. "Too slim?"

A loud masculine laugh escaping his mouth before he commented, "Okay, Sunshine. Too slim is probably too strong a word."

She looked up at him. "I thought so. Nobody ever told me that I'm too slim."

"Your figure is perfect. I like it," he said lightly as he seated himself.

She wasn't touching that comment. Watching him as he shovelled in his eggs, bacon and potatoes ravenously, Elena wondered how he could manage to keep his body looking so perfect. Damon certainly had a body to die for.

She picked up her fork and ate her eggs. Starting slowly due to her lack of interest in food at the moment, she picked up speed, cleaning her plate quickly. "God, that was delicious. You really know how to cook."

He shot her a wicked grin. "It's my hobby. One of our nannies tried to teach both Stefan and I to cook. My lessons stuck and I learned to enjoy it."

It was the best breakfast Elena had had in a while. "Alaric is terrified to let Jenna into the kitchen." Elena smiled, remembering two episodes where Jenna had tried to cook. Both had been a nightmare, one episode triggering the fire alarms because of the smoke.

Damon dropped his fork and napkin onto the empty plate and picked up his coffee. "Alaric is a much better cook. I probably need to learn from him."

Elena gaped at him as she picked up her mug. "That's not true. You are brilliant. The lunch you made the other day was great."

Damon shrugged. "My dishes are simple and straightforward. But Alaric is more creative."

"You really think that? Alaric is no doubt a good cook. But your curries and salads the other day were awesome. I think you could easily have your own restaurant."

Damon took a slug of his coffee and lowered the mug to the table, shooting her an amused glance. "Elena, if I didn't know better I would think you were throwing me a compliment."

Rolling her eyes, she got up and picked up plates, rinsing them before putting them into the dishwasher. "I tell the truth as I see it. I can't deny that you are a very good cook."

Damon helped her load the remaining dishes. He refilled their coffee and set the mugs on the table. "We need to talk, Elena."

"Actually, I need to get home. I need to get dressed and be back for work," she told him lightly, not wanting to hear whatever he had to say. His tone was too serious.

"You have clothes here. Sit," he grumbled, his expression implacable.

Instead of sitting, she grabbed the coffee mug and took a sip, eyeing him cautiously. "Just tell me whatever you have to tell me. You have no say in my life and what I do, but I'll listen. Then I need to go." It seemed like the fastest way to get away from him. And she needed to remove herself from the presence of the hottest man she ever known. Immediately.

"You aren't going anywhere today. Or tomorrow. Or the day after that," he growled, taking her coffee mug from her hand and sitting it back on the table. "You are taking some time off while you consider my proposition."

Crossing her arms in front of her, she mumbled, "And what is that?"

"I want you to leave your job at the Mystic Falls Daily and work full-time in Washington DC. I have spoken to one of the executives of NBC News and she has kindly offered you to work there as a correspondent for the news channel."

Elena's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe her ears. She was offered a position at NBC News?

"Is this some kind of joke?" she asked shakily. "I'm dreaming, right?"

"No, you are not."

Elena gasped, her heart racing. She wasn't dreaming. NBC News offered her a job.

"Really? How? Why?" she asked nervously. "They don't even know who am I."

"Rose is a good friend of mine and she is one of the executives of NBC News. I sent her your coverage story of Logan Fell. She was impressed."

"You sent her my coverage story?"

"Yes. Rose thinks you are great."

"Why? Why did you do this?"

"I'm doing it for you," he replied, his eyes boring into her. "And partly for myself," he admitted reluctantly.

"For yourself?" What did Damon want?

"I want you to live in Washington DC," he rumbled, his voice husky.

"Why?"

"Because I want to be close to you," he said harshly. "I want to see you every day. I want to be with you. I want you to be my girlfriend."

Elena's heart nearly stopped. Was Damon crazy? "You want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Hell, yes. I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to take you out to the movies. I want to take you to all the fancy restaurants in Washington DC." He pulled her into his body and unbound her hair, spearing his hands into her hair possessively.

Elena's mind whirled in confusion, her heart thudding against the wall of her chest so hard she swore it was going to burst through her sternum. "This is crazy. I hardly know you. I can't be your girlfriend."

Not happening. Having Damon Salvatore as a boyfriend had 'complicated' written all over it.

"That's why I want you to live in Washington. I will ask you out on a date. Every day. Every week." Pulling back, he drilled her with those blue eyes. They were tumultuous and stormy, as though he were holding himself in check.

"You are doing this because you want to have sex with me, aren't you?"

"No. Of course not," he snarled. "I like you, Elena. I really like you."

Oh Lord, was it really true? "I can't. It will never work. I can't sleep with you."

"Why not?" His nostrils flared as he looked down at her with so much intensity that she could hardly hold his gaze.

"What makes you like me, Damon?" she asked curiously. "You don't know anything about me."

"If you give me this chance, then I can get to know everything about you."

Elena shook her head. "This is crazy. How do you know I'm the right person for you?"

He smiled. "I have known it since the second I laid my eyes on you."

"Well, I'm not like you. I'm not that impulsive."

"I always know what I want."

"What do you want?"

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, his whole body tense. "I want you to marry me. I'm not asking for a few months of wild sex. I'm asking for forever. You, me, a family. Everything."

Damon took another deep breath…and waited.


	9. Chapter 9

Elena reached over to grab her phone when it started dancing around her desk. Glancing at her screen, she nearly fell off her chair when she saw the name Damon flashing up. After a few seconds of staring, her brain finally got the shock message and her heart commenced sprint in her chest. What the hell? What did he want?

She held her phone in her hand, scanning the office to see if the continuous ringing had drawn any attention from her colleagues. It hadn't. She let it ring off.

She made for the editor's office to ask about her latest story coverage, but then it rang again, halting her in her tracks. She took a steady breath and connect the call.

"Hello," she said, stamping her foot a little for sounding apprehensive in her greeting. She was aiming for sure and confident.

"Elena?" His husky voice had the same impact on her weak senses as it did two days ago. But at least over the phone he couldn't see her physically trembling.

"Who's speaking?" There. That sounded better – professional, business-like and steady.

He laughed lightly, and it threw her completely off guard. "Now, I know you already know the answer to that question because my name came up on your phone." She cringed on the spot. "Trying to play it cool?"

Oh, the arrogant arse! "What's up? I'm kind of busy." She lied.

"I need to be able to get hold of you."

"I'm afraid I can't talk to you," she coolly informed him. "I have work to do."

"You are supposed to be on leave," he said.

Elena frowned. "I don't need a vacation."

"I'm not happy, Elena. I'm not happy with your decision."

Her mouth gaped. Who did he think he was? He called to tell her he was not happy? Oh, this man was way past arrogant. She closed her gaping mouth.

"I don't care what you think," she sounded irritated.

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care what you believe," she retorted.

She heard him sighed. "I know you care, Elena." Her name sounded like velvet rolling from his lips, causing a familiar shudder to course through her. "I think you're avoiding me," he added

He was right. He sparked some very unwelcome feelings in her. It scared her.

"Why would I do that?" she asked cockily. That should shut him up.

"Well, because you are attracted to me."

"Excuse me?" Elena spluttered. His self-assuredness knew no bounds. Had he no shame? The fact that he was bang on the money was way beside the point. You would have to be blind, deaf and numb not to be attracted to this man. He was the epitome of male perfection and, quite clearly, he knew it.

He sighed. "I said…"

"Yes, I heard you," she interrupted him. "I just can't believe you said it.' She slumped in her chair.

She had never known anything quite like it. She was completely stunned. They hardly knew each other and he was flirting on the end of the phone with her? What a player! She had to get off of the phone quickly.

"Sorry, I need to go. I have plenty of work to do," she blurted and hung up, staring down at her phone.

That was really quite rude and extremely unprofessional, but she was completely staggered by his forwardness. A text arrived in the next second.

 _I notice you didn't deny it. You should know the feeling's mutual. Damon._

For heaven sake! She didn't reply – she had no idea what to say to that.

Instead, she threw her phone in her bag and went to meet Caroline for lunch.

"Holy Moses!" Caroline exclaimed, staring down at her phone. "Did you reply?" She looked up at her expectantly.

"Christ, no," Elena laughed.

"Did he have a girlfriend?"

Elena shrugged. "Who knows? He is rich. He might have plenty of girlfriends."

Caroline placed her phone back on the table. "That's a shame. Otherwise he would be a great catch."

Was it? Caroline was far more daring. She would have replied with something shocking and suggestive, and probably made his jaw drop. That girl would give any bona-fide man-eater a run for their money. Not slow in coming forward, she mostly scared men off on the first date – only the strongest survive. She was confident, strong minded and determined.

"Not really," Elena mused, picking up her iced lemon tea and taking a sip. "Anyway, it's only been six weeks since Liam and I split up. I don't want any men in my life, not in any capacity." She liked the fact that she sounded resolute. "I'm enjoying being single and carefree for the first time ever," she added.

"Have you seen the prick?" Caroline's face distorted into one of disgust at the mention of Liam's name.

"No," Elena confirmed.

"Good on you. He is a jerk." She grinned as the waitress approached with their lunch. "We are still going to have fun without men."

"I'm just going to the loo." Elena got up, leaving Caroline dowsing her chips in mayonnaise.

After using the toilet, Elena stood in the mirror re-applying her lip gloss and fluffing her hair. Her phone rang as she made her way back to the table. She dragged it from her bag, rolling her eyes when she saw it was Damon again. He was probably wondering where her reply to his inappropriate text message was. She was not playing games with him.

"Reject." She huffed at her phone, stabbing at the red button and stuffing it in her bag as she continued down the corridor. "Oh God, I'm Sorry!" she spluttered, slamming straight into a chest.

The chest was a very firm chest, and the intoxicating fresh water scent that was washing over her was way too familiar. Her legs refused to move, and She knew what she was going to see if she looked up. His arm was already wrapped around her waist to steady her, her eyes levelled with the top of his chest. She could see his heart beating through his shirt.

"Reject?" he said softly. "I'm wounded."

Elena pushed herself away from his grasp, attempting to regain her composure. He looked stunning, wearing a charcoal suit and crisp white shirt. She laughed at herself and her inability to get her eyes past his upper body for fear of being hypnotised by the potency of this man's sludgy gaze.

"Is something funny?" he asked. He was frowning at her random outburst.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She intended to step past him, but he grabbed her elbow, halting her escape.

"Just tell me one thing before you leave, Elena." His voice prickled at her senses, and she found her eyes travelling up the leanness of his body until their stares met. His face was serious, but still stunning. "How long do you intend to avoid me?"

"I'm not avoiding you."

He placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her chin up. "You are lying." He released her elbow.

She flashed him a displeased scowl before she walked back to the table as steadily as her boneless legs would allow. She lowered herself onto the chair, immediately glugging down her iced tea to try and moisten her parched mouth.

When she looked up at Caroline, she was open-mouthed, exposing half chewed chips and bread. It was not attractive. "Who was that?" she mumbled around her food.

"Who?" Elena looked around, simulating unawareness.

"Him," Caroline pointed with her fork. "Look!"

"I saw, and I don't know," she grated.

"He's coming over. You sure you don't know him? Wow, he's hot!" Caroline looked at her but she shrugged.

She picked up a stray piece of lettuce from her salad and started nibbling at the edges. She was tense all over, and she knew Damon was getting closer because Caroline's gaze was lifting upwards to accommodate his height.

"Ladies." His low, throaty voice prickled at her skin, doing nothing to relax her

"Hi," Caroline muttered, chewing rapidly to rid her mouth of the obstruction to speech.

"Elena?" he prompted. She waved her piece of lettuce at him to acknowledge his presence but without having to look at him. He laughed lightly.

Out the corner of her eye, Elena saw his body slowly lowering until he was squatting at the table next to her, but she still refused to look at him. He rested one arm on the table, and she heard Caroline coughed and spluttered on the remnants of her food.

"That's better," he said. She could feel his breath on her cheek.

Reluctantly, she looked up through her lashes and found Caroline gawking at her – all wide eyed. She could think of nothing to say. Once again, this man had rendered her useless.

Damon sighed. "I'm Damon Salvatore, pleased to meet you." His hand reached across the table.

Caroline took it eagerly. "Damon?" she spluttered. "Oh! Damon." Elena could feel Caroline glaring at her accusingly. "I'm Caroline. Elena mentioned you are Alaric's best friend."

Elena scowled across the table.

"Oh, she mentioned me?" he asked softly. "I wonder what else she's mentioned."

"Oh, this and that," Caroline flipped casually, but it was too late to back track on her previous statement. Elena glared at her.

"This and that," he countered softly.

"Yes, this and that," Caroline affirmed

Fed up of the pointless little exchange that they both seemed to be enjoying, Elena took the situation into her own hands, turning her eyes onto him. "It was nice to see you, goodbye."

Their eyes latched immediately, and she was ruined by his mesmerising blue eyes, all hooded, dark and demanding. She could feel his breath waver and it drew her eyes away from his, but only to his mouth. His lips were moist, slightly parted, and his tongue slowly creeped out of his mouth, running a leisurely path across his bottom lip. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

This was crazy. This…whatever this was…it was just crazy. He was over confident and arrogant, but probably had the right to be. She desperately did not want to be affected by this man.

"Nice?" He leaned forward, grasping her thigh, causing hot liquid lava to flood her groin. She shifted her legs, squeezing her thighs together to restrict the pulsation that threatened to break out into a full, hard throb. "I could think of lots of words, Elena. Nice is not one of them. I'll leave you to consider my offer."

Oh, good Lord! Elena gulped as he leaned into her at half height, pressing his damp lips against her cheek, holding his kiss forever. She clenched her teeth in an effort not to turn into him.

"I will talk to you soon," he whispered. It was a promise. He released her tense thigh and rose. "It was nice to meet you, Caroline."

"Hmmm, you too," she responded thoughtfully.

He strode off towards the front door of the restaurant. Good God, he walked with purpose and it was sexy as hell. Elena closed her eyes to mentally gather her wits, which were currently dispersed all over the floor. It was completely hopeless. She turned back to Caroline, finding accusing bright blues gawking at her like she had just sprouted fangs.

Her eyebrows hit her hairline. "Wow, that was intense!" she spitted across the table.

"Was it?" Elena started pushing her sandwich around her plate.

"You better stop with the blah-blah shit now, or I'll shove this fork so far up your arse, you'll be chewing metal. What offer are you considering?" Her tone was fierce.

"I don't know," Elena brushed her off.

Caroline let out a long, over amplified whistle. "I've never experienced that before. I've heard of it but never witnessed it."

"What are you on about?" Elena snapped.

She leaned across the table, all serious. "Elena, the sexual tension batting between you and that man was so super charged, even I was horny!" She laughed. "He wants you bad. He couldn't have made it any clearer if he'd have spread you on this table."

"You're imagining things," Elena snorted.

"I've seen the text, and now I've seen the man in the flesh. He's hot."

"I'm not interested."

"Ha! You keep telling yourself that."

Elena scowled across the table at her best friend. "I will."

"Let me know how that works out for you," she shot back, rather flippantly.

x x x

Elena returned to the office and spent the rest of the day achieving absolutely nothing. She twiddled her pen, visit the toilet a dozen times and pretend to write a coverage story. Her phone had rung four times – all Damon Salvatore – and she had rejected each and every call. She was staggered by this man's persistence and confidence.

She was happy and enjoying her new found freedom, she had no intention of derailing her plans to be single and carefree. She was not getting caught up with a handsome stranger, no matter how handsome he was. And oh, was he mind meltingly delicious. And more importantly, she knew nothing about him and he might be sleeping with dozens of women. This was not the sort of man she needed to be attracted to, especially after Liam and his infidelities. She needed a man, eventually, who would be faithful, protective and look after her.

Her phone declared a text, making her jump and snapping her from her wandering thoughts. She already knew who it was before she looked.

 _Being rejected isn't very nice. Why won't you answer my calls? Damon._

She laughed to herself, drawing the attention of one of the secretaries, who was rummaging through the filing cabinet near her desk. Her perfectly plucked eyebrow arched. She didn't suppose he was use to rejection. "Caroline," she offered, by way of an explanation. It seemed to work, as she returned to sifting through the cabinet.

It should be obvious why she was not answering her phone. She didn't want to talk to him. He unnerved her, triggering too many reactions. And, quite frankly, she didnt trust her body around him. It seemed to respond to his presence with no prompt from her or her brain, and that could be very dangerous indeed.

Her phone rang again and she quickly rejected it. She was never going to get rid of him. She needed to be brutal.

 _You should be talking to your other girlfriend about your offer, not me._

There. No sign off and definitely no kiss. She had not said in so many words, but he should get the message. Elena put her phone down, all set on getting something done, but it chimed again. She picked it straight back up, grabbing her coffee with her spare hand as she did.

 _You are the only woman who will have this offer. Damon. I don't want other women. I only want you in my bed. Damon._

Elena sprayed coffee all over her desk as she coughed. The cheeky sod! How brazen and unashamed could a man be? Did he think she was easy? She switched her phone to silent, chucking it down on her desk in disgust. She was not even dignifying that with a response. Replying would only encourage him.

She watched as her screen lighted up again. She snatched it up, silencing it before it drew attention. She opened her top drawer, dropped it in and slammed it shut on a huff.

She made a meagre attempt to carry on with some work, but she was far too distracted.

The office phone rings.

Glancing up, Elena saw April away from her desk, so she answered. "Good afternoon, Mystic Falls Daily."

"Don't hang up!" Damon blurted down the phone. Elena sat up straight in her chair. Even his urgent voice prickled her skin. Get the message, he would not. He was really quite thick skinned. "Elena, I'm really very sorry."

"You are?" She couldn't hide the surprise in her voice. Damon Salvatore didn't look like the kind of man to offer apologies willy-nilly.

"Yes, really, I am. I've made you feel uncomfortable. I've overstepped the mark by a long shot." He sounded sincere enough. "I've distressed you. Please accept my apology."

Elena wouldn't say she was distressed by his bold behaviour and comments. Shocked would be more apt. Some people might even admire his confidence, she supposed. "Oh, okay," she said hesitantly. "So, you don't want to make me another offer?"

"Elena, you sound disappointed."

"Not at all," she blurted.

There was a brief silence before he spoke again. "Can we start again?"

Oh no. He might be sorry, but that didn't extinguish the affect he had on her. And it didn't escape her thoughts that this was just a ploy to get her back on side so he could re-commence pursuing her

"Mr Salvatore, I'm really not the right person for your offer." She swivelled in her chair.

"It's Damon. You make me feel old when you call me Mr Salvatore," he grumbled.

She didn't know how to respond to that.

"Elena, if it makes you feel better, you can deal with Rose. Why don't you meet her in person?"

"Is she here?"

"Yes, she will be here tomorrow. Why don't we have dinner together and you two can discuss about the offer."

"I would like to meet her," she blurted the words out impulsively.

"Perfect." He sounded relieved. "Dinner tomorrow night?"

"That's sounds good." Elena turned the page in her diary to tomorrow. Her last appointment was at five. "Seven?" she asked, already pencilling him in.

"Perfect. I would say that Rose will look forward to it." Elena knew he was probably grinning. She could hear it in his tone. "I'll let Rose know."

"Shall we meet at Mystic Grill?"

"Sounds like a good idea," he said. "Thank you, Elena."

"You're welcome, Mr Salvatore. Goodbye." Elena hung up and commence tapping her fingernail on her front tooth.

It would be like a dream come true for a news reporter to be able to work at NBC News in Washington DC. Was Rose really interested in employing her? Or Rose was doing Damon a favour? What was his relationship with Damon? Did he sleep with Rose?

Get a grip, Elena told herself. She had to be professional. She knew her work was good and she was a great news reporter. She had to make a good impression on Rose.

If Rose wanted to employ her, it was because she was a great news reporter. Not because of her relationship with Damon.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm glad I can meet you in person, Miss Gilbert," Rose said the fourth time. "I'm impressed with your work at the Mystic Falls Daily."

"Call me Elena," Elena said quickly. "I'm thrilled to meet you too. I have seen some of your work at the NBC. It's very impressive."

Rose, a robust, athletic-looking woman in her late twenties/early thirties with lively eyes and short honey-coloured hair. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled at Elena.

"Damon should have introduced you to me earlier," Rose confided to Elena. "Who would guess such a fantastic reporter like you would stay in a small town like Mystic Falls?"

Elena shrugged casually. "It's home for me."

"But someone with your talent should work in big cities," Damon added.

"Yes, Damon's right," Rose agreed. "You two lovebirds can also spend more time together if you work in New York."

Damon felt Elena stiffen next to him. He slid her a sidelong glance and was amused to see the barely veiled panic in her gaze. She was apparently not accustomed to subterfuge. She was on the verge of coming unglued at the first mild probe into their relationship. Gallantly, he stepped in to fill the breach.

"We are friends, Rose," Damon explained. "Not lovebirds." _Yet_ , he thought.

Rose chuckled. "I'm sorry. Anyway, it's none of my business. You two will know when is the right time, won't you?"

Damon heard Elena's fork clatter loudly on the wooden table. He glanced down at the chunk of halibut that sat squarely in the middle of his plate. "Elena wants to focus on her career at the moment. I don't mind spending more time on the family business as well."

"Well, you have spent a lot of time in your family business." Rose waved that aside, as if it were common knowledge. "You are a workaholic. That's why your ex-fiancée couldn't stand you."

Elena shot Damon a quick glanced but said nothing.

"We separated on good terms," Damon said.

"Both Katherine and you were always busy," Rose continued. "You should spend more time with Elena if you want this relationship to work."

Elena turned pink. "Uh, well, Damon and I are just friends."

"Well, why not you talk to Elena about your proposition?" Damon said dryly. "I can deal with my own relationship."

Rose made a face at him. "Sorry about that. You are a big boy now. You can deal with your own stuff."

Elena swallowed a giggle. "Do both of you always interact like this?"

Damon raised his brows. "Like what?"

Rose grinned. "Like I'm the big sister?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm older than you, Rose."

Rose laughed softly. "But sometimes you still act like a child and that's why I treat you like my little brother."

Elena laughed. "Have you two known each other for a long time?"

"We were neighbours for many years," Rose explained. "We grew up together. But don't worry, Elena. We have never been lovers."

Damon winced at her less than casual tone. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

Rose smiled. "No, you aren't bad, Damon. We just don't have the chemistry." She shifted her attention back to Elena. "I'm sure you agree that there must be chemistry for two people to fall in love, right?"

Elena began to look anxious again. "Right. Hey, how long will you be here, Rose? If you are interested, I can show you around Mystic Falls."

"I'm flying back to New York tomorrow," Rose said. "I'm here just to meet you, Elena. But I hope you can come to NBC. There are a few people I want you to meet."

Elena's eyes widened. "Are you serious about this?"

"Of course I'm," Rose said. "I want you to work for NBC."

"Elena is worried that I'm the one who persuaded you to employ her," Damon said flatly.

Rose looked at Damon and then Elena. Then she shook her head. "No, no. He can't interfere my decision, especially when it comes to my work. You are a great news reporter, Elena. You should have more confident in yourself."

Damon looked at Elena. "Rose is not lying. You know that, right?"

Elena shifted uneasily in her chair and cleared her throat. "I'm really glad to meet you, Rose. But I think I need some time to think about this."

x x x

Two hours later Damon pulled up to her house, Elena unfastened her seatbelt and opened the door. "Thanks for dinner and the ride."

"Elena." He reached out and took her hands, so gently and carefully that Elena's heart ached with longing. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Elena said, holding his gaze steadily.

"Am I the reason you didn't want to accept Rose's offer?"

She looked away and in a quiet voice asked, "Want to know a secret, Damon?"

"Hmm."

"Are you sure? If I tell you, I will have to kill you."

He smiled. "You don't have to kill me to protect a secret."

Elena smiled back. "Just in case."

"Well, whatever it is, it's safe with me."

He said it in all seriousness. Meeting his gaze full-on, she said, "I'm certain of that."

She took a deep breath as she leaned back onto the seat. "My secret is that I have had job offers in larger TV markets. One was even a network job. A contributing reporter on weekends, but it would have been a good start. I have turned them all down."

"How come?"

"Fear of failure."

She glanced at him but quickly cast her eyes back toward the windshield. "The truth is, I'm a coward. I'm afraid to leave my small pond here, where I'm a big fish. In a larger market, the competition would be tougher. The expectations would be greater. What if I couldn't hack it? What if I made a colossal fool of myself? So every time my agent came to me with an offer, I turned it down."

"You're no coward," Damon gave her his quick, devastating smile.

She gave him a fleeting smile. "I always had a reasonably valid excuse, but the bottom line was that I was afraid to give up my star status here. Anywhere else, I may discover I'm only average, and then what? My parents died when I was in high school. I'm independent and self-sufficient. When everything is going well, I tell myself I'm capable of anything. But if things were to go terribly wrong, I don't have anything or anyone to fall back on, even temporarily, even long enough for me to get back on my feet and dust myself off and try again. That frightens me."

She sighed. "When I was younger, I could afford a career setback or two. But I'm not so young now. I'm no longer the fresh face. I have got more to lose and can't afford a major setback. So I don't gamble with my career. I stay well within my comfort zone." She took a deep breath and looked over at him, expecting a comment. When he didn't say anything, she said, "That's it. That's my secret."

"You are full of shit."

"What?"

"You are not giving yourself enough credit." He looked almost angry as he tilted her chin up "First of all, your face is fresh enough. You could take it anywhere and become a star. Second, you could have a safety net if you wanted one. You may not want to leave this TV market for a larger one, but that doesn't mean you couldn't, and do it successfully."

She blinked back the sting of tears in her eyes. "I appreciate the vote of confidence, but I'm not sure I can trust the opinion of a man who doesn't even watch my programme."

"Who said I haven't watched your programme?" He challenged. "I saw your report on Logan Fell. You had them eating out of your hand. You convinced me of your talent, and I was your most sceptical viewer."

Elena squeezed his hand once, fiercely, and then pulled away. "Thank you," she said, hearing the roughness of almost-tears in her own voice. "But I need some time to figure out..."

"Figure out what you want?"

She swallowed. "Yes."

There was a brief silence.

"Come with me," Damon said suddenly. "I'm flying back to New York tomorrow and I have this strange feeling that I would be making a terrible mistake if I leave you behind."

"Oh, Damon," Elena said. Tears started to pool in her eyes.

Damon looked at her, his eyes dark and more open than she had ever seen them in this time. "Come," he said again. "Please."

"I don't know," Elena said. Damon flinched and, on an impulse, she put out one hand and covered his heart. "I know you care about me," she told him furiously. "But let me make my own decision."

"Elena…"

"It's late now. I need to go back inside. Good night, Damon."

With that, she climbed out of his car and got inside the house.

Elena leaned against the door and just let the tears fall. Every part of her yearned to go with Damon. She couldn't deny that she was grateful for the way Damon had looked after her. She felt something for him but could she ever learn to trust him?

The shrill ring of her cellular phone cut into the air. She wiped her tears and dug her phone out of her bag.

"Hello."

"Hey, Elena. How is it going?"

It was Jenna.

"Hi Jenna. How are you? How's honeymoon?" She tried to sound thrill to hear her aunt's voice.

"It's fantastic. I love every minute of it." Jenna chuckled. "But Alaric is complaining too much because I can't stop buying!"

She smiled briefly. "Sounds like fun."

"Is Damon with you?" Jenna asked.

"He dropped me back home after dinner."

"Oh, how's the dinner with that person from NBC?" Jenna asked. "I can't remember her name."

"Rose."

"Yes, Rose," Jenna said. "How was it?"

"She is pretty impressed with my work."

"That's great, isn't it?" Jenna exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you, Elena."

"But I haven't accepted her offer yet."

"Why?" Jenna sounded surprised. "We are talking about NBC News in New York. I thought it's a dream come true for every news reporter, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," she said. "Rose would like me to fly to New York to meet a few people and we can discuss about the offer."

"You should go, Elena. This is a great opportunity."

"I know." She sighed. "But…"

"Because of Damon?"

She hesitated. "I know he cares about me. But can I trust him? I thought Liam would be the one and it turned out that he was married." She sighed again. "I'm not sure how many heart breaks I can endure, Jenna."

"You are a slave to your heart. We all are, Elena."

Elena squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the tears from falling again. "I know."

"Alaric and I have our problems, but we love each other. Falling in love is a risk. You need to take the risk to find your happiness, Elena."

There was a brief silence.

"Elena, if you feel something for Damon, go for it. Here's your chance. Give him a chance."

Tears filling her eyes, Elena felt a smile appeared from somewhere deep inside her and couldn't stop it from bursting across her face. "Thanks Jenna. I know what to do."

The airport was crowded with hurrying passengers. Fluorescent lighting hummed overhead and the smell of disinfectant was everywhere. She glanced at her watch. There was still two hours before the flight to New York departed.

Heading for the departure area, she saw him, and her whole inside jolted in instant, eager recognition.

Joy flooded through her.

There he was, standing by a magazine stand, looking just the way she remembered him. Strong and graceful and so beautiful, one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. He was wearing a beautifully cut black jacket, and he held himself like the aristocrat he had been born as. Elena couldn't breathe. Damon would always have this effect on her.

Elena knew the exact moment when he saw her, too, and his whole body stiffened in shock. His eyes were wide and his lips were slowly turning up into a smile of amazement.

And then she was in motion, moving straight toward him, her high-heeled boots clacking on the tiled floor, her carry-on rattling along behind her on its little wheels.

He was coming toward her, too, his gaze fixed unwaveringly on her.

This is it, Elena realized, stopping stock-still in front of him and staring dumbly up into his face. _This is who I'm meant to be with_ , she thought.

"Hello, Elena." Damon's mouth twisted into its tell-tale smirk, and Elena knew this was what she wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

Six month later…

Elena woke up in a room flooded with light. The white ceiling above her was familiar, outlined with ornate crown moulding. Sitting up, she stretched happily. She was in a big bed heaped with soft pillows and a thick duvet. Sunlight streamed in through full-length windows at one end of the room, which opened onto a tiny balcony she could just see from the bed.

Wow, she lived in New York.

Hopping out of bed, Elena wiggled her toes against the thick pale carpet and padded out barefoot to the kitchen. It wasn't a big apartment: bedroom, bathroom, a kitchen with a small dining alcove at one end, a little living room with a large, cushy pale green couch. Everything looked peaceful and comfortable in light, neutral shades, accented with forest green or jewel blue. Paintings hung on the walls—not posters, but real paintings, a couple of them abstract, one an intricate landscape, another a charcoal sketch of a young girl's face. The apartment felt like a nest, a retreat made just for one. Just for her.

It felt like home, she realized.

She went into the kitchen and made her coffee. While it brewed, she went into the bathroom. She flipped on the shower, letting the water get hot before stepping inside. Elena poured body wash into her hand. It was decadent pleasure that made her bite back a moan as she washed her hair and scrubbed her body.

Almost as if she had willed it, Damon was suddenly behind her, his arm coming possessively around her waist, his solid, muscular body supporting her.

"Miss me?" he asked in a husky voice against her ear. "You should have woken me up and taken me with you."

Oh God, she would like to take him with her wherever she went, never having to be away from him again. Damon was the other half of her soul. She had been seeing Damon since she had accepted her new job at the NBC News at New York. Elena would never deny her feelings for him anymore. She knew he was the right man for her. No doubt about it. He made her happy. When she was with Damon, she felt alive and it felt like everything was possible.

She turned and wound her arms around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder as she held him, skin to skin, against her. She wanted to memorize the feel of him, try to absorb his essence into her soul. "Good morning, handsome," she murmured. "I didn't want to wake you up because you were sleeping soundly."

"I love having shower with you." Taking her lightly by the shoulders, he pulled her back to look into her eyes, tipping her chin up with his strong fingers. "You definitely should have woken me up."

"I will remember next time." She smiled sweetly at him.

Her fingers still slick with soap, she ran her hand slowly down his body, tracing every hard muscle of his chest, moving slowly down the sexy trail of hair that led to his groin. Without hesitation, she grasped his male hardness and stifled a moan, finding him already hard and ready. She wanted him inside her.

Cupping the back of his head, she urged his lips to hers, desperate to feel his mouth locked with hers, his tongue thrusting, warming her as nothing else could. He responded immediately, his hands coming up to her head to hold it in place as he groaned into her mouth as he took it, his need already red hot from having her slippery fingers run over and over his engorged member, teasing but not really satisfying him. She opened to him, letting him plunder her mouth, master her senses. It was a kiss of desperation and need, and she gave in to it, savouring Damon's possession.

Finally, he moved his mouth from hers, leaving her nearly breathless. She slid down his body until she was on her knees. There was nothing she wanted more than to pleasure him. She let the water wash away the soap as she cupped his ass with both hands and replaced her teasing fingers with her mouth, letting every thought slip away except the man she loved.

Damon nearly came the moment Elena took him into her mouth, her blatant sexuality almost making him come undone. Jesus Christ! The feel of that velvety tongue on his male hardness, the friction of her enthusiastic sucking was enough to make him lose his mind. She was the sexiest woman he had ever known, and she was becoming completely sexually uninhibited, which was driving him to the brink of insanity.

My woman. All mine.

He slapped one hand against the tiled wall of the enclosure to keep himself steady, the hot water hitting him in the chest as Elena attacked his male hardness with more enthusiasm than skill. But it didn't matter. Every touch was exquisite, every movement erotic. "Elena, I won't last." Nope. He wouldn't. He wasn't going to make it through the next minute without having a heart attack.

He speared his hand into her wet hair, gently guiding her head, and released a strangled groan that he couldn't stop from escaping his lips. Looking down, he watched her take him between those gorgeous lips again and again, and the visual of the woman he loved pleasuring him made his balls tighten almost unbearably.

Fire was licking through his groin. He was torn between urging her harder, faster—or hauling her up and thrusting himself inside her warm, welcoming heat. He had condoms in the bathroom drawer; he could…

Elena moaned, and Damon watched, completely mesmerized, as she slid one hand up the inside of her thigh and slipped her fingers between her folds, touching herself with no other intent except to make herself come with him. It was the hottest damn thing Damon had ever seen. Her fingers worked between her thighs as she brought her other hand up to work with her mouth to send him completely over the edge.

"Come with me, Elena," he demanded, gritting his teeth and throwing his head back as she moaned continually against his flesh, vibrating his male hardness until his head nearly blew off his shoulders. "Come with me."

His orgasm was wild and volatile, his whole body shuddering as he groaned his release, Elena never taking her mouth from him as she trembled from her own climax.

Damon scooped her up and pulled her pliant body against him, wrapping his arms around her, knowing he held his whole world in his arms.

He rinsed them both gently and shut off the water. After drying them both, he carried his woman back to bed and held her, wondering how he had been lucky enough to get another chance with the one woman who rocked his entire universe.

Damon walked out to the kitchen, stopping at the entryway to watch Elena's sexy body shimmy around the kitchen while putting their breakfast dishes away, her body swaying to the beat of a country song coming from his cell phone. He had never heard the song before, and he wasn't much into country, but damned if he would ever forget the tune now. He wouldn't mind listening to the same song again and again if there was any possibility he could watch her dance like this whenever he played it.

Mine. My woman. My love. My life. Forever.

Damon couldn't move, almost couldn't breathe as he watched her. He could feel her allure from across the room; the need to be joined with her was constant. Elena completed him, and he would be lost if she left him. Everything he had ever needed was right here in this room, dancing around in a snug pair of blue jeans and an emerald green sweater.

Elena's head turned, as though she had sensed his presence, her lips turning up in a brilliant, welcoming smile. God, he loved that about her. There was rarely a time when she didn't look at him that way, like there was nothing that made her happier than seeing him. She reached over and switched off the music blasting from her phone, coming over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I hope you don't mind. I used your music app. I left my phone in Florida."

She could use any damn thing she wanted, anything he had. Hell, she could use him for that matter, in any way she wanted to, so long as she kept smiling at him like that. "You are my everything. What's mine is yours," he answered simply, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So you don't mind if I use your shaver on my legs?" she asked innocently.

"Okay, anything except that," he answered, frowning. He hesitated for a second before adding, "Oh hell, you can use that too. If the blade gets blunt, I will get another one." Damon decided the smile on her face was worth getting a large supply of men's shavers.

Elena's laugh floated around him as she admitted, "I wouldn't dare. I know where men draw the line."

"There are no lines with us," Damon answered gruffly. "Cross the line any time you want to with me. Invade my personal space." Fill my life with love.

He kissed her because he had to, covering her sweet mouth with his. Elena immediately opened to him, accepted him, welcomed him, and it drove him insane. She melded with him perfectly, beautifully, complying with his needs as if they were her own. Really, maybe they were…but it still inflamed him.

He pulled his mouth from hers and buried his face in her hair, absorbing her scent, needing to be close to her. Maybe he was still afraid she would still run away again, and he would never survive it.

"We would be late for the wedding ceremony if we don't get ready," Elena murmured against his shoulder.

"Maybe we should skip it," Damon told her huskily, savouring her sweet smell as he gathered her closer. "I'm sure Rose and Trevor won't mind."

"No, we won't skip their wedding. I know what you are thinking, Mr Salvatore but not today," she answered cheekily. Pulling out of his arms, she took him by the hand and started tugging him toward the bathroom. "Have your shower. I'm going to change."

Damon sighed. "Fine. Fine."

Half an hour later Damon came out of the bathroom, dressed in a black tuxedo. He looked up and saw Elena standing in front of the mirror, looking gorgeous in a sexy black dress that made him instantly hard.

He brushed the arms of his tux, never taking his eyes off Elena as he walked towards where she stood.

The last six month had been a time of exploration and discovery for them. Every day he thought there was no way he could love Elena any more than he already did. But every single day, he tumbled just a little deeper in love with the incredible woman standing in front of him, a woman who had bared her soul to him over the last six month, and allowing him to do the same. They were close in a way they had never been before, sharing the joy and the gut-wrenching emotion of a love so strong it was almost terrifying. Almost…but not quite. The ecstasy was definitely worth a little fear. For him, Elena was worth everything.

"You look beautiful." He knew the words were inadequate. She looked amazing. The black silk cocktail dress flirted with her knees, the material hugging her curves intriguingly.

"You're looking pretty gorgeous yourself, Mr Salvatore," Elena said flirtatiously, straightening the bow tie of his tux. "Are we ready?"

"Whenever you are, sweetheart. Are you sure you want to go to the wedding ceremony? I can think of some other great ways to spend this weekend with you."

"There is no doubt I want to be with you alone this weekend but it's Rose we are talking about here. We can't miss her wedding," she told him calmly. "I'm ready," she said suggestively, turning toward the door.

Damon's jaw dropped as he saw the back of her dress. Or rather, when he saw that her dress pretty much had no back. The front of the dress was deceivingly demure, but the back was completely unacceptable. "You aren't wearing that?" Damon said, but it was a question rather than a statement.

"You don't like it?" she questioned innocently, winking at him cheekily.

Hell yes…he liked it. Every male within viewing distance would love it. The back dipped down to the top of her ass, showing an abundance of smooth, creamy skin. "I love it. And so will every other guy at the ceremony. I will end up in a brawl by the end of the ceremony," he grumbled, but his mouth was dry and his breath caught as he watched the silk sway temptingly near the curve of her ass.

"I don't care about any other guy. I only care what you think," she told him bluntly.

Damon moved forward slowly, staring at the expanse of exposed skin on her back with a covetous, possessive look.

She's mine. She always has been and always will be.

"How exactly do you wear undergarments with that?" he asked in a husky voice, pretty certain he didn't want to know the answer.

"It's a little tricky. Honestly…I can't. They don't work with this dress," she replied nonchalantly as she headed for the door.

I was afraid she was going to say that.

Damon caught up to her at the door, his hand moving to the back of the dress, nudging it gently aside. "Damn. Your back is basically bare. You know what that does to me."

"I know. But it's the design of this dress," she reasoned.

It didn't matter to Damon. He still knew it was there, and he was looking at it right now. "We are going to be late unfortunately," he rumbled in a warning voice.

"And why is that?" Elena asked, turning to shoot him a seductive smile. "Because of my dress?"

She was reeling him in, and she had him: hook, line, and sinker. "You are the reason and you know it," he told her dangerously. "And we will be late for the ceremony." Not that he cared.

"It won't exactly be the first time." Elena turned and put her arms around his neck.

Damon was a goner, but he didn't even try to hide it. He scooped her into his arms and kissed her as he carried her to her bed, Elena's laughter echoing throughout her apartment, a home that was now completely filled with love.

They were late for the ceremony; not too late, just on time to watch the groom kissed the bride.

Damon sent an apology later, claiming something urgent had come up. Really, he wasn't actually sorry at all, and the excuse wasn't exactly a lie. But he couldn't tell the whole truth…that they never couldn't make it out of the apartment that day because of a silky black dress, and a certain something that really had urgently come up!


	12. Chapter 12

Elena swung the computer chair slightly, glancing at the clock. Oops. She had spent more time than she had intended in front of Damon's computer. They had gone to dinner at a trendy Italian restaurant in New York to celebrate their first Valentine's Day. After that they had gone back to Damon's apartment but Elena wanted to check a few emails. Damon had allowed her to use his computer while he took his shower.

Elena shut the computer down eagerly, ready to find Damon. The diamond bracelet on her left hand caught the abundant light in the room, glittering brightly, making her smiled sweetly. Damon had given it to her during dinner just now.

A Valentine's Day gift. Her fist Valentine's Day gift from Damon.

She stood, pulling her black leather jacket she was wearing tighter around her body. It was strange that she hadn't seen Damon in over an hour. Usually, he would sit with her, work on his paperwork while she wrote her reports in the study room.

Her bare feet didn't make a sound on the plush carpet as she padded down the stairs. "Damon?" Elena called to him as she entered the kitchen, perplexed when she didn't find him there. Surely he wasn't asleep. He never went to bed without her.

"In the bedroom. Come here," Damon called hoarsely, demandingly.

A small smile formed on her lips as she moved toward their bedroom. Damon rarely asked, he instructed. Elena complied when she wanted to, and right now she felt compelled to follow his instructions. Curious, she wandered down the hallway. The door to the bedroom was partially closed, swinging open soundlessly as she placed her palm on the wood and pushed gently.

She gasped as she walked into the room. There were red roses everywhere.

Damon came behind her. "Do you like it?"

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She blinked, and blinked again. "They are beautiful."

He grinned. "I'm glad you like it."

"You don't have to do this. You have already given me a nice gift." She showed him the bracelet. "It's more than enough."

He pulled her into his arms. "It's never enough. If you like roses, I will get you roses every day. I will give you anything you want."

"Damon…"

He speared his fingers through her hair, pushing it back from her face. "I did think about sending the roses to your office this morning. But I don't think Rose would appreciate her newsroom being turned into a jungle."

Slapping a hand over her mouth, Elena tried to stop a delighted giggle from escaping her lips…and failed. "No, she would be pissed."

"Today is our first Valentine's Day." He brushed his mouth lightly across hers. "I want to celebrate next year's Valentine's Day with you. I want to spend every Valentine's Day with you for the rest of my life."

She reached out and touched his cheek. "Damon…"

"I'd give a hell of a lot to ask you to move in with me, but it's probably too soon and you still have your own apartment."

It wasn't a statement, she realized. It was a question.

"I'm sure the problem of my apartment could be handled," she said. "But you are right, it's too soon." She slipped lightly out of his embrace and moved away from him. "Which makes it time to leave."

"Hey, you could have at least argued with me about the timing thing," he said behind her.

She laughed, suddenly feeling more lighthearted than she had in a long while. She was awash in a delicious sense of anticipation. Damon laughed, too. He caught up with her and kissed the tip of her nose.

"You know you aren't leaving tonight," he said.

"Yes," she said. "I know."

He flashed his wicked smile. "It's time I take you to bed."

"Hold on a minute."

He frowned. "Why?"

"I need to use the bathroom." She chuckled. "Be patient, okay?"

With that she hurried to the bathroom and shrugged out of her dress and jacket. She had nearly forgotten her hidden gift to Damon.

"Damn. What are you wearing?" Damon's voice was husky, and she smiled at him, a naughty seductive smile as she walked toward him.

"My Valentine gift for you." It was raciest item she had ever worn for Damon, and that was saying something, because he loved sexy lingerie. Damon usually appreciated it briefly before he tore it from her body. The black baby-doll dress was nothing but wisps of fabric with spaghetti straps. The top barely covered her nipples and the tiny strips of fabric surrounding her belly were transparent. The panties were barely-there, leaving her ass exposed and her buttock only partially covered. "Of course, I had to shave. Completely. These panties don't cover much."

Damon gulped, his eyes hot and wild as they raked her body possessively. "You look amazing," He choked out the last word, his voice hoarse.

"You are the sexiest man on the planet." Her voice was husky, aching with desire.

Her hand wrapped around his neck as she leaned in to kiss him, rubbing her sensitive breasts against his chest. His tongue thrust into her mouth. Damon kissed her like a man possessed and she answered him with an equal passion, while her hand caressed his chest.

Releasing his mouth from her, Damon ripped her lingerie, shredding the top and bottom in a few hard tugs, completely destroying the ensemble. She sighed, admiring his brute strength, the ease with which he could get her naked. The desire to chastise him for shredding her lingerie had left her long ago. He would replace it later. And seeing him go completely insane with passion was well worth it. As usual, he was rough on the garment without hurting her.

"God, you are so beautiful," he breathed heavily as he laid her down on the bed. "You are the most amazing woman on this planet earth."

As his fingers traced her swollen, sensitive nipples, she moaned. She was so, so ready.

"Please, Damon."

"Please, what? What do you want?" he asked her harshly.

"Make love to me. Please."

"Mine," he told her roughly. "You will always be mine."

"Yes. Always."

Damon positioned his hard manhood at the entrance to Elena's begging channel, entering her with one hard thrust, taking her breath away. He filled her, completed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, wanting to be as close to him as she could get.

Damon's mouth covered hers, suffusing her entire body with heat, taking her away to a place where only she and Damon existed. His manhood pummelled her, Damon pulling almost completely out before entering her again, and Elena embraced the volatile mating. He was claiming her, and she wanted to be claimed by him.

Yanking his mouth from hers, he panted, "Tell me you are mine. I need you. I love you. You are never leaving me."

"I will always be yours, Damon. Nothing will tear us apart. I love you." Her gasping admission was barely out of mouth before she felt her orgasm building. Wrapping her legs tighter around Damon's waist, she met his powerful strokes, their sweat-soaked bodies melding together seamlessly.

Elena flew apart, her body trembling and her channel contracting, nails biting into the skin of Damon's back. She cried out his name rocking her fiery body into his as her orgasm crested and then let her come back to earth slowly.

"Christ! Elena." Damon came, his explosive orgasm flooding her womb.

He rolled off her immediately, clutching her against him, pulling her into the protective shelter of his arms.

His chest still heaving, he choked out, "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, her body still quivering. "No," she whispered, still short of breath. "You gave me exactly what I needed."

Her need satiated, Elena kissed his forehead before burying her face in his neck, still trying to recover.

Somehow, Damon always seemed to know what she needed. Tonight, on their first Valentine's Day together, he had given her his unbridled passion and his deep unconditional love. Elena sighed, wondering how she had ever been so lucky, how she had ever stumbled across a man like Damon, a man to whom she could surrender everything , a man who would always hold her love, her trust and her soul safely in his care.

"I love you. Happy Valentine's Day," she breathed softly against his neck.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart. I will love you forever," Damon murmured against her shoulder, his arms tightening protectively, possessively around her.

Whatever challenges she and Damon might face, they would deal with them together.

"You will always have me," she told him softly, sleepily.

"I know, baby. I'm the luckiest bastard in the world," he rumbled.

Elena fell asleep with a smile on her lips, and the contentment of knowing that she had found a love that would last forever. For a woman who had once been alone in the world, it was the best Valentine's gift she could ever receive.

 _THE END_


End file.
